Once Upon A Time In Konoha
by Baba Yega
Summary: Mengisahkan kehidupan "Sempurna" di desa Konoha. Cerita ini DIKHUSUSKAN untuk 18 Plus. Di bawah itu harap jangan baca. Terima kasih.
1. Chapter 01

10.45 PM.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya hamburger! Himawari ingin memakan hamburger!" teriak seorang bocah pirang dengan tanda dua whisker di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Bubur yang baik untuk Himawari!" seru sang ayah yang hampir memiliki rupa sama seperti sang anak dan juga memiliki tanda whiskers sebanyak tiga di kedua pipinya.

"Demamnya sudah turun jadi dia sudah bisa makan hamburger, ayah!" ujar Boruto sambil memegang panci di tangan kirinya dan bawah bombay di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau sekali tidak boleh, ya, tidak boleh. Kau mengerti tidak?" timpal Naruto yang juga ikut-ikutan memegang sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat putih yang bertuliskan 'bergizi' di tengah-tengahnya.

Ayah dan anak itu terus memperdebatkan hal sepele untuk menghidangkan makanan buat putri dan adik tercinta mereka, sampai mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua untuk mengecek keadaan Himawari sambil membawa baki berisi obat-obatan herbal.

"Hey, tunggu kalian berdu—"

"Bubur!"

"Hamburger!"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena debat mereka yang tidak bisa berhenti.

"Demamnya sudah turun, ayah! Jadi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" seru Boruto dengan emosi yang membuncah.

"Sekali tidak boleh, tetap tidak boleh!" timpal Naruto yang membuat keruh keadaan karena Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

Melihat Naruto dan Boruto tidak bisa damai, tidak ada cara lain.

"Kalian!"

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening seketika, saat mereka melihat Hinata sedang menunduk dengan aura yang berkobar-kobar.

"Kalau kalian ingin ribut terus, lebih baik kalian keluar saja dari rumah!" ucap Hinata dengan Byakugan yang aktif sehingga membuat ayah dan anak itu keluar dari rumah dengan bodohnya.

( . Y . )

"Yah, sepertinya memang kebodohan kita," ucap Naruto setelah diusir dari rumah oleh sang istri.

"Itu kebodohanmu, kalau saja kau mau menuruti keinginanku," seru Boruto dengan wajah murung karena harus ikut diusir dari rumah oleh sang ibu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau mau ikut makan ramen berdua?" tawar Naruto.

Sedikit ada warna pink di kedua pipi Boruto setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, karena bagaimanapun dengan kesibukan Naruto sebagai Hokage, membuatnya jarang meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga, terutama bagi sang anak sulung yang merasa sangat kehilangan sosok idolanya.

"Yah, sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar lagi," ujarnya dengan suara yang mengecil.

Setelah mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan ketika sudah agak jauh dari halaman rumah, di waktu yang bersamaan Raikage Ay yang sedang menginap di Konoha untuk membahas diplomat, lewat depan halaman rumah Hokage tersebut yang seluruh lampu di dalam ruangannya telah dipadamkan.

Berhenti sejenak, Raikage Ay melihat ke arah balkon yang lampunya belum dimatikan dan terlihat Hinata sedang membuka bajunya dan hanya menggunakan bra warna pink dan rok hitam yang belum dilepasnya.

Mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin kembali ke apartemen, Raikage Ay berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Hokage itu dan menekan bel rumah.

Tingtong!

Clek!

Setelah pintu rumah terbuka, terlihat Hinata yang sangat menggoda dengan pakaian minimnya karena terburu-buru harus membuka pintu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Raikage-sama?" tanya Hinata yang sudah lupa apa yang dikenakan di tubuhnya.

"Apa Naruto ada di dalam?" tanya Raikage Ay yang sedang menahan hasrat ingin sekali ngentot dengan istri dari Hokage terhormat di Konoha, memasukkan kontol hitamnya ke dalam memek Hinata dan menyodok-nyodoknya sampai puas.

"Tidak, dia baru saja kembali ke kantor," jawab Hinata jengkel dan menekankan kata 'kembali' karena mengingat keributan yang mereka perbuat membuat dapur berantakan.

"Lalu, kedua anakmu?" Setelah mendengar alasan lampu hijau, Raikage Ay harus berhati-hati untuk melancarkan rencananya.

Menghela nafas, Hinata menjawab, "Boruto juga keluar dan menginap di rumah temannya. Dan Himawari, demamnya baru saja turun."

Apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, Raikage Ay sudah tidak lagi fokus, dia lebih berfokus ke kedua toket Hinata yang besar dan ingin menyembul keluar karena bra yang dikenakannya tidak terlalu muat.

"Ummm ... Raikage-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

( . Y . )

"Ahhh ... Ahhh ... Raikage-sama ... Unnmmmhhh ... "

Setelah perbincangan yang agak panjang dan intrik muslihat, Raikage Ay berhasil melancarkan rencananya.

Di dalam gelapnya ruang tamu, terlihat di sofa pendek, Raikage Ay sedang menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan kontol hitamnya. Dengan posisi Raikage Ay memangku Hinata yang telanjang bulat dan mendesah nikmat, Raikage Ay berhasil melaksanakan aksi ngentotnya dengan Hinata. Memasukkan kontol hitamnya ke dalam memek Hinata dan menyodok-nyodoknya.

"Ahhh ... Ahh ... Aaahhh ... Ohhhh ... Raikage-sama, kontolmu begitu besar. Mengalahkan punya suamiku ... "

Hinata bahkan sampai menegapkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada dada bidang Raikage Ay dan mencondongkan kedua teteknya yang besar ke depan, karena Hinata belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan dientot seperti ini saat bersama Naruto.

Melihat pemandangan indah di depan mata, selagi menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan kontol kerasnya, Raikage Ay tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung dia hisap dengan lahap tetek Hinata sebelah kanan dan meremas tetek sebelahnya dengan kuat membuat Hinata semakin mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasakan kenikmatan ngentot dengan pria selain suaminya sendiri.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ saja, Raikage Ay menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya membuat Hinata hanya pasrah dan menikmati kontol hitam Raikage Ay yang menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

"Ahhnn ... Ahhnn ... Uuuhhh ... Keluar!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakkan Hinata yang mencapai puncak untuk yang ketiga kalinya, membuat Hinata lemas dan jatuh ke depan menindih Raikage Ay yang berhenti menyodok sejenak, karena orgasme Hinata barusan. Terlihat, kontol Raikage Ay masih tertanam dengan sangat dalam di dalam memek Hinata dan masih belum berereksi sekali pun. Beruntung teriakkannya tidak membangunkan Himawari yang tidur di lantai atas.

Mengerti dengan keadaan, Raikage Ay mengangkat Hinata perlahan untuk melepas penyatuan kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata, banyak cairan lengket yang berasal dari memek Hinata yang melumuri kontol hitam Raikage Ay, sementara Raikage Ay belum mencapai puncaknya sama sekali.

Besar, panjang dan gagahnya kontol Raikage Ay ketika kontol itu keluar dari memek Hinata dengan banyak cairan.

"Uuhhnnmm ... Ahhnn ... "

Erangan linu Hinata keluar saat kontol besar itu keluar dari dalam memeknya.

"Hahh ... Hahh ... Hahh ... Hahh ... Kenapa berhenti, Raikage-sama?" tanya Hinata dengan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kita pindah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa beristirahat," jawab Raikage Ay dengan senyum bejatnya.

"Huh?"

Tanpa berlama-lama waktu, Raikage Ay memutar tubuh Hinata hingga posisi Hinata membelakanginya, dan setelah dirasa menemukan posisi yang enak, Raikage Ay kembali memasukkan kontol hitamnya ke dalam memek sempit Hinata.

Blesh!

"Aaahhhnn ... "

Walau pun kontol itu sudah menyodok-nyodok memeknya, tetap saja masih memerlukan waktu untuk beradaptasi lagi dengan kontol yang kini menjadi kesukaan Hinata.

"Ughh ... Ahhnn ... "

Sudah beberapa kali disodok, memek Hinata masih bisa kembali menyempit. Ataukah selama ini Naruto jarang meminta jatah kepada Hinata karena kesibukannya menjadi Hokage? Tiada yang tahu.

Dirasa sudah cukup beradaptasi lagi, Hinata menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan liar untuk merasakan kontol hitam itu memenuhi kembali seluruh rongga memeknya.

Bahkan sampai membuat Raikage Ay menutup mata karena kenikmatan kontolnya dijepit memek istri Hokage.

Dirasa sudah cukup untuk pemanasan, Raikage Ay bangkit dari duduknya. Menggendong Hinata dari belakang seraya kontol Raikage Ay menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ahh ... Ahh ... Ahhnm ... Ahhnm ... "

Selama kegiatan ngentot mereka berlangsung, bicara Hinata sudah tidak karuan karena nafsu yang memenuhi semua pikirannya, dia lupa kalau dia sudah bersuami dan memiliki dua anak.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sepanjang Hinata digendong dan dientot dengan posisi membelakangi Raikage Ay, tak sedikit pun sodokkan kontol Raikage Ay pada memek Hinata menurun, justru dia semakin beringas melakukan sodokkan di sela-sela menuju meja dapur. Terlihat, pinggang Raikage Ay yang maju-mundur, menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata.

Tep! Tep!

Setelah sampai di meja dapur, Raikage Ay berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menyodoknya karena harus menurunkan Hinata tanpa melepas penyatuan kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata.

Setelah diturunkan, Raikage Ay menyuruh Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada atas meja. Setelahny, kedua tangan Raikage Ay menuju ke tetek Hinata dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Aaahhnm ... Uuhh ... Mmpphhh ... Raikage-sama ... "

Cukup!

Melepas kedua tetek indah Hinata, Raikage Ay mengerahkan kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Hinata dan menggerakan kontolnya keluar-masuk menyodok-nyodok memek istri dari Naruto itu.

Plakh!

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sodokkan Raikage Ay pada memek Hinata makin beringas dan ganas karena nafsu sudah membutakan mata hatinya dan hanya menyisakan kenikmatan ngentot dengan istri dari Hokage kini. Bahkan, Hinata sampai melengkungkan badannya ke depan karena sodokkan pada memeknya juga membuat meja makan berderit berpindah tempat karena kecepatan super kontol Raikage Ay dalam menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

"Ahnn ... Ahnn ... Ahnn ... Ja-jangan berhenti ... Entot terus, Raikage-sama ... Ahh ... "

Di sela kegiatan menyodoknya, Raikage Ay mengangkat kaki kiri Hinata dan menahannya, membuat Hinata harus berpegangan erat pada meja dapur karena sodokkan yang dilakukan Raikage Ay begitu cepat.

"Uuhhnnmm ... Ohhnm ... Keluar!"

Lagi, Hinata menyemburkan cairannya dan melumuri kontol hitam Raikage Ay yang berhenti menyodoknya, terlihat dari kontol Raikage Ay dan memek Hinata yang menyatu, keluar sangat banyak cairan bening Hinata yang mengalami orgasme keempat kalinya.

"Hahhh ... Hahhh ... Hahhh ... Raikage-sama ... Itu tadi sangat menakjubkan ..." ucap Hinata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat tidak bisa berhenti mendesah keras.

"Hahh ... Hahh ... Hahh ... Tapi, ini belum berakhir, Hinata."

"Huh?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Raikage Ay kembali menggerakkan kontolnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan keras.

Plakh!

Selagi Raikage Ay menyodok memek Hinata, tak lupa Raikage Ay menampar bokong sintal Hinata membuatnya menjadi merah sebelah.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain di ruang dapur, Raikage Ay menggendong Hinata dengan cara yang sama, kembali ke ruang tamu di sofa panjang.

Setelah sampai, Raikage Ay langsung mendudukkan dirinya tak lupa memposisikan Hinata di pangkuannya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Hinata menekuk kedua kakinya dan bertumpu pada kedua lutut Raikage Ay dan langsung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya yang membuat Hinata kembali dilanda kenikmatan kontol hitam milik Raikage Ay yang menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Kali ini Hinata yang pegang kendali, untuk merasakan kontol Raikage Ay menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

"Ahhnm ... Ahhhnm ... Ahhnm ... Ahhnm ... "

Selain menaik turunkan tubuhnya, Hinata menggoyangkan pinggangnya untuk menambah kenimatan ngentot dengan lelaki lain selain suaminya. Hinata merasa bersenang malam ini dia mengusir Naruto, karenanya dia kedatangan tamu tak diundang dan ngentot dengannya dengan puas. Terlihat, Raikage Ay sangat bernafsu ngentotin memek Hinata yang hanya untuk suaminya seorang. Tapi, kini, Hinata sedang ngentot dengan lelaki lain dan membiarkan memeknya sodok-sodok dengan bebas oleh kontol hitam Raikage Ay.

Melihat Hinata yang menjadi liar, Raikage Ay menghentikan gerakan Hinata dan merubah posisi.

Raikage Ay memiringkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri beserta Hinata, hingga posisi mereka kini menjadi spooning tanpa melepas kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata. Setelah menemukan posisi yang pas, Raikage Ay mengangkat kaki sebelah kanan Hinata.

Kembali Raikage Ay menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan beringasnya karena sudah tertutup oleh nafsu birahi yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Atau memang Raikage Ay kenikmatan karena bisa ngentot dengan istri pahlawan Shinobi.

"Ummm... Mcah ... Hinata, memekmu nikmat sekali! Aku tidak bisa berhenti," ucap Raikage Ay sambil menghisap tetek besar Hinata sebelah kanan.

"Ahhnm ... Ahhnm ... Ahhnm ... Ahnm ... "

Desah Hinata makin menjadi-jadi, makin membuktikan bahwa Hinata mulai lupa dengan statusnya sebagai istri dari Hokage terhormat di Konoha.

"Ohhnmm ... Aku akan keluar lagi, Raikage-sama ... Ahhnmm ... Keluar!"

Hinata keluar untuk yang kelima kalinya sedangkan Raikage Ay sama sekali belum mencapai puncaknya, terlihat kontol hitam Raikage Ay masih menancap di dalam memek Hinata dengan sangat dalam.

"Hahhh ... Hahh ... Hahh ... Anda belum selesai, Raikage-sama?" tanya Hinata seraya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena terlalu lama dia mendesah membuat tenggorokkannya sedikit kering.

"Belum, aku belum menikmati tubuhmu sepuasku," jawab Raikage Ay sambil meremas kedua tetek besar Hinata.

"Ummm ... Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kamar tidurku dan Naruto-kun? Anda bisa memasang Kekkai terlebih dahulu," saran Hinata yang ingin melakukan lebih di kamar dia dan Naruto tidur.

"Saran yang bagus, Hinata."

( . Y . )

Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata dan Naruto tidur, Raikage Ay langsung mematikan lampu dan membuat single handseal untuk membuat Kekkai kedap suara agar tidak membangunkan Himawari yang sedang istirahat di kamar sebelah. Lalu, tanpa berlama waktu, Raikage Ay langsung menyuruh Hinata menungging di atas kasur. Setelah dirasa posisi Hinata sudah sangat menggoda, Raikage Ay naik menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memasukkan kontol hitam miliknya ke dalam memek Hinata dan menyodok-nyodoknya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahhnn ... Ahhhn ... Ahnn ... Ahnnn ... "

Akhirnya Hinata bisa mendesah dengan sangat leluasa setelah Kekkai dipasang. Terlihat Hinata mencengkram sprei kasur dengan sangat kuat karena menikmati sodokkan kontol Raikage Ay pada memeknya.

Puas dengan posisi doggy style, Raikage Ay menghentikan sodokkannya dan mengubah posisi menjadi reverse cowgirl, menuntun kedua tangan Hinata untuk bertumpu di dada bidangnya yang kekar, menekuk kedua lututnya, Raikage Ay langsung menyodok memek Hinata dengan sangat cepat.

Desah Hinata makin menjadi-jadi, lihatlah Hinata sampai mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan pikirin kosong yang ada hanyalah nafsu bejat yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini karena dientot oleh kontol besar hitam Raikage Ay.

"A-aku sudah mencapai batas ... Ugh!"

"Aihhnnmm ... Keluar!"

"Ugh ... Sshhh ... "

Akhirnya Raikage Ay menumpahkan pejuhnya dan memenuhi memek Hinata yang membuatnya mengalami klimaks terakhirnya dan itu membuat Hinata langsung jatuh dalam tidur karena kelelahan menerima kenikmatan ngentot dengan pria perkasa seperti Raikage Ay.

Terlihat dari cela-cela penyatuan kelamin mereka, cairan pejuh Raikage Ay dan Hinata tumpah dengan amat banyaknya.

Plop!

Menarik kontol hitamnya yang sudah agak melemas keluar dari memek Hinata, Raikage Ay memindahkan Hinata yang tertidur menimpa tubuhnya, ke samping. Dan bangun dari tampat tidur itu, berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu karena pakaiannya tertinggal di sana.

Clek!

Setelah pintu tertutup, dan menyisakan Hinata yang tidur mengangkang di kamar yang gelap, dari jendela kamar yang belum ditutup, terlihat seseorang yang bersembunyi di gelapnya ranting pohon sebab cahaya bulan tidak bisa menembus daun-daun yang tumbuh dengan lebat. Seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang dengan penutup kepala dengan tulisan 'minyak' mengamati adegan ngentot Hinata dengan Raikage Ay.

Jiraiya yang melihat kegiatan ngentot antara Hinata dengan Raikage Ay dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah membuatnya membatalkan misi mencari inspirasinya. Terlihat orang itu sudah membuka celana dengan kontol yang menegang keras, tidak kalah besar dari kontol hitam Raikage Ay. Urat-urat yang yang terbentuk di batang kontol itu menandakan ingin dimanja.

"Tidak kusangka aku didahului oleh Ay. Dia ngentot dengan Hinata hingga pingsan karena sodokkannya," ucap Jiraiya setelah melihat Raikage Ay pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terlelap.

"Apa boleh buat, akan aku tunggu dia bangun di dalam. " Selepasnya Jiraiya mengambil celananya yang dia lepas dan melompat masuk ke kamar di mana Hinata sedang memulihkan tenaganya.

"Sambil menunggu aku akan bersiap." Jiraiya melepas semua pakaian yang dia kenakan dan menyisahkan ikat kepala yang masih dia pakai.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Jiraiya berjalan menuju ke arah lemari baju dan bersembunyi di samping bagian tergelap di lemari tersebut dengan kontol yang sedang mengacung dengan keras.

Terlihat senyum bejat tercetak di wajah keriput Jiraiya, "kita akan memprektekkan lagi latihan saat kau menjadi Chunnin, Hinata."

( . Y . )

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Raikage Ay berjalan menuju pintu depan dan berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Hokage Konoha tersebut, tidak lupa untuk menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen, Raikage Ay melihat toko bunga Yamanaka yang sedang mau tutup. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Raikage Ay menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat istri dari Shimura Sai dan ibu dari Yamanaka Inojin beres-beres memasukkan barang dagangan. Tapi, bokong sintal, perut langsing yang tidak ditutupi dengan pakaiannya yang khas dan tetek besar yang membuat kontol hitam Raikage Ay kembali menegang dalam celananya.

Kembali mengurungkan niatnya pulang ke apartemen, Raikage Ay berjalan menuju toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Konbanwa, Yamanaka-san," sapanya.

"Ah! Konbanwa, Raikage-sama!" sapa balik Ino dengan sedikit kaget karena Raikage Ay mampir ke toko bunganya.

"Kau sudah mau tutup?" tanya Raikage Ay dengan intrik dan sedikit hati-hati.

"Tadinya, tapi jika Anda mau membeli atau melihat-lihat, mungkin Anda bisa menemukan bunga yang Anda suka," jawab Ino senang karena mendapat costumer dari mantan petinggi dari desa yang merupakan aliansi desa Konoha.

"Ya, aku ingin melihat-lihat. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan bunga untuk mendiang ayahku."

Alibi.

"Oh, silakan masuk. Mari aku tunjukkan jalannya," ujar Ino yang masuk duluan tanpa menyadari seringai bejat dari Raikage Ay.

Melihat keadaan sekitar, sepi orang-orang, Raikage Ay masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan ketika Raikage Ay menurunkan tirai pintu, dia melakukan single handseal untuk membuat Kekkai kedap suara.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 02

00.30 AM.

"Ummm ... " erang Hinata membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidur pingsannya, duduk sebentar untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang dia pakai ngentot dengan Raikage Ay.

Kegiatan ngentot tadi cukup melelahkan sebab Hinata dipaksa untuk mendesah dengan keras dan melepas semua nafsu bejatnya.

Beberapa tahun setelah menikah dengan Naruto dan memiliki dua anak, belum sama sekali dia rasakan pengalaman ngentot dengan orang lain selain suaminya sendiri seperti ini.

"Uhh ... Sodokkan tadi sangat menggairahkan. Beruntung Raikage membuat Kekkai agar Himawari tidak terbangun. Aku sampai pingsan dientotnya," ucap Hinata melirik ke bawah ke daerah memeknya dan terlihat area selangkangan Hinata penuh dengan pejuh Raikage Ay yang mengering.

"Selangakanganku masih linu, tapi kontol itu masih terasa di dalam memekku," ucap Hinata memegang daerah selangkangannya.

"Beruntung aku tidak dalam masa suburku."

Hinata telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya kalau-kalau Naruto meminta jatah dan melepaskan pejuhnya di dalam.

"Orang itu langsung pergi setelah dia menyodok-nyodok memekku dengan puas. Tapi, kuharap dia datang lagi berkunjung untuk ngentot denganku," ucap Hinata tersenyum bejat membayangkan dia dientot dan disodok-sodok oleh kontol hitam Raikage Ay yang akan lebih lama.

Melihat keadaan sekitar, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya ruangan gelap dan kasur yang berantakan juga aroma amis dari cairan pejuh yang mengering.

"Sebaiknya aku membereskan ini," ujar Hinata bangun dari kasurnya dan melepas sprei yang kotor tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun.

Tep! Tep! Tep! Tep!

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sana, menaruh sprei kotor itu ke tumpukan baju kotor.

"Mandi air hangat di tengah malam?" tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mempertimbangkan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya di tengah malam buta memang bukan opsi yang bagus. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, sepertinya membasuh air hangat sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan bau amis pejuh di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, hanya membasuh saja," seru Hinata memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menyadari di celah gelap pojok lemari baju, berdiri Jiraiya dengan kontol besarnya yang mengacung keras.

Senyum bejat tercetak di wajah tua Jiraiya.

"Permainan dimulai!"

( . Y . )

Clek!

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya sintalnya, Hinata berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sprei baru tanpa menyadari sama sekali kalau di sisi yang gelap karena lampu belum dihidupkan, berdiri sorang guru dari suami dan mertuanya dengan kontol besar berurat mengacung tidak sabar ingin ngentot dan menyodok-nyodok memek sempit milik istri dari Uzumaki Naruto, murid keduanya setelah Minato.

Clek!

Setelah menutup pintu lemari, Hinata berjalan menuju kasur dan meletakkan sprei baru di sana untuk membetulkan handuk yang sedikit melorot. Namun, belum sampai selesai membetulkan ikatan handuk, Hinata dikagetkan dengan suara yang entah dari mana.

"Ohayou, Hinata!"

Terkejut.

Hinata buru-buru menutup seluruh tubuhnya tanpa diikat dan langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Melihat ke arah sekeliling secara jelas dan terlihat di pojokan lemari sana berdiri Jiraiya yang telanjang bulat dan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahnya.

"Jiraiya-sama?!" ucap terkejut Hinata.

Namun bukan keberadaan Jiraiya yang membuat Hinata terkejut atau bagaimana orang itu bisa sampai ke sini. Tapi, yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah kontol besar dengan urat yang mengacung keras.

"Su-sugoii!"

Ukurannya hampir sama dengan Raikage Ay, tapi yang membedakannya adalah kontol besar Jiraiya agak lancip dan dipenuhi urat-urat yang tercetak jelas.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghilangkan kewaspadaan dan menonaktifkan Byakugannya.

Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Jiraiya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Tep! Tep! Tep! Tep!

Berhenti tiga langkah kaki di depan Hinata, dan terlihat bagaimana Hinata hanya berfokus pada kontol Jiraiya.

"Kau mau memanjakkan si Junior lagi? Seperti latihan Chuunin dulu?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengelus-elus batang kontol panjang berurat miliknya.

Tersadar dari terkesimanya, Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah wajah tua Jiraiya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata berjalan menuju samping kasur sambil melepas lilitan handuknya. Terlihat, tubuh seksi Hinata dengan tetek besar hampir menyaingi milik Tsunade dan bokong sintalnya yang mengalahkan bokong milik Ino Yamanaka. Sebuah anugerah bagi Naruto yang memiliki istri seperti Hinata yang sudah ngentot dengan banyak lelaki semenjak insiden Pain.

Setelah sampai di samping kasur, Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya sambil melihat ke arah Jiraiya berdiri, dan meletakkan kaki kirinya di atas kasur sambil tangan kirinya diletakkan di area bokong, sedikit menamparnya untuk lebih menggoda guru dari suaminya sendiri.

Plakh!

"Nilai A-Plus datang!"

( . Y . )

"Umm ... Ummm ... Ummmahhh ... "

Di samping kasur tempat tidur Hinata dan Naruto, terduduk Jiraiya yang mengangkang dan Hinata yang jongok sedang menyepong kontol besar berurat Jiraiya.

Terlihat Hinata menghisap kontol besar panjang itu dengan penuh nafsu. Beberapa kali hampir menyentuh tenggorokkannya.

"Kau masih mahir melakukannya Hinata. Aku jadi teringat saat kau mengulum kontolku di malam pernikahanmu bersama Naruto ... Ahh ... "

Di malam pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata digelar, Naruto terlalu banyak minum hingga membuatnya tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk di gedung aula pernikahan. Jiraiya yang kebetulan tamu kehormatan ingin mengecek keadaan Hinata karena dia yang paling banyak bergerak menerima tamu dan menyediakan makanan untuk Naruto. Namun, ketika sampai di ruang di mana Naruto dan Hinata akan bermalam pertama, Jiraiya yang memang nafsunya bejatnya tinggi, masuk ke kamar dan menggantikan peran Naruto memanaskan ranjang Hinata.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa di malam pertama itu. Anda sangat perkasa, Jiraiya-sama," ucap Hinata sambil mengocok kontol besar itu dengan tangan kanannnya.

"Apakah anda akan memakai Bunshin lagi?" tanya Hinata menambah satu tangan lagi untuk mengocok kontol penuh urat tersebut.

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah memberi jawaban, Jiraiya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang membuatnya dalam posisi terlentang.

Melihat posisi Jiraiya yang terlentang membuat Hinata berdiri dari jongkoknya namun tetap menyepong kontol Jiraiya yang membuatnya harus menundukkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, Jiraiya diam-diam membuat single handseal.

Boof!

Muncullah Bunshin-Jiraiya berdiri di belakang Hinata yang menungging memberi sepongan pada Jiraiya yang asli.

Tep! Tep! Tep! Tep!

Setelah mendekat, Bunshin-Jiraiya memegang bokong sintal Hinata dan mengarahkan kontol besarnya ke memek Hinata.

Blesssh!

"Uhhnn ... "

Setelah kontol besar itu masuk ke dalam memeknya, membuat Hinata teriak dan melepas hisapan pada kontol Jiraiya asli. Bunshin-Jiraiya membiarkannya sejenak untuk merasakan lagi memek sempit dari istri Hokage saat ini. Terlihat memek sempit itu menelan semua inci kontol Bunshin-Jiraiya.

Dirasa Hinata sudah menerima keberadaan kontol besar itu di dalam memeknya, Hinata melanjutkan hisapan kontol pada Jiraiya asli dan Bunshin-Jiraiya memulai sodokkannya.

"Ummm ... Mmm ... Mmm ... Ahn ... Ahn ... Ummm ... "

Plak!

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?!" tanya Bunshin-Jiraiya yang menghentikan sodokkannya pada memek Hinata.

"Aku lupa memasang Kekkai! Kau cabut dulu kontolmu dan tutup jendala sekaligus hordengnya," jawab Jiraiya sambil memberi perintah pada Bunshin-Jiraiya.

"Ah, ya! Kau benar."

Plop!

"Ahhnn ... "

Sambil menunggu Bunshin-Jiraiya, Hinata masih menyepong kontol Jiraiya asli, sementara Jiraiya asli melakukan single handseal membuat Kekkai kedap suara agar Himawari tidak terbangun dengan kegiatan ngentot antara dia dan Hinata.

Clek!

Srreeenggg!

Setelah menutup jendela dan hordeng, Bunshin-Jiraiya kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata yang makin bernafsu menyepong Jiraiya asli. Setelah sampai, Bunshin-Jiraiya memasukkan lagi kontol besarnya dan langsung menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat.

"Ahhn ... Ahhn ... Ahhn ... Uhhn ... "

Plak!

"Aihhh ... "

Sodokkan yang dilakukan Bunshin-Jiraiya lebih cepat dibanding sodokkan Raikage Ay di dapur membuat Hinata kembali teriak kenikmatan setelah terakhir kali dia merasakan dientot oleh Jiraiya di malam pertama pernikahannya.

"Akhh ... Akhh ... Akhh ... Keluar!"

Setelah Hinata mendapat klimaksnya, Bunshin-Jiraiya membiarkan sebentar Hinata mengambil nafas karena orgasmenya. Lihatlah, kedua kaki Hinata sampai gemetar dibuatnya. Beruntung Bunshin-Jiraiya memegang bokong Hinata agar membuatnya tidak terjatuh.

Dirasa sudah cukup memulihkan tenaganya, Bunshin-Jiraiya menuntun Hinata ke posisi menungging tanpa melepas kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata.

Dubh! Dubh!

Setelah pada posisi doggy, Hinata menambahkan kedua tetek besarnya untuk menjepit kontol Jiraiya asli.

"Hinata, tetekmu lembut sekali! Sama lembutnya dengan tetek Kushina!"

"Anda ngentot dengan Kushina-san juga, Jiraiya-sama?!" tanya Hinata yang tengah menjepit kontol Jiraiya asli dengan teteknya, sementara Bunshin-Jiraiya kembali melakukan sodokkan namun dengan tempo yang sangat lambat.

"Yeah, itu dulu jauh sebelum Naruto lahir."

Sambil mendengar Jiraiya bercerita bagaimana dia bisa menyodok-nyodok memek ibu mertuanya, tidak sedikit pun Hinata mengendurkan jepitan teteknya, justru Hinata semakin membuat teteknya menjepit kontol Jiraiya asli, sementara Bunshin-Jiraiya masih menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan lambat.

"Tepat setelah Minato diangkat menjadi Yondaime, aku ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada malam hari," ucap Jiraiya diiringi erangan nikmat.

"Kukira dia sudah pulang pada malam hari, jadi kukunjungi saja rumahnya ... Ahhh ... Nikmat!"

Hinata kini menggabungkan antara sepong dan jepitan tetek pada waktu yang bersamaan. Namun, Bunshin-Jiraiya sedikit menambah kecepatan menyodoknya.

"Ummm ... Ummm ... Umm ... Mmmuah ... "

"Tapi, di rumahnya sepi. Lampu-lampu masih terang. Lalu, kudengar suara air yang menyala dari kamar mandi."

Selagi mendengar tuannya bercerita, Bunshin-Jiraiya menarik kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata, lalu menampar-nampar bokong sintalnya dengan kontol besar beruratnya.

Ploph!

"Ummm ... Mmm ... Mmm ... Mmuahh ... "

Sambil terus menyepong kontol besar Jiraiya asli, Hinata yang merasa memeknya tidak lagi disodok, menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke belakang meraih kontol besar milik Bunshin-Jiraiya dan mengarahkan kontol itu memasuki kembali ke dalam lubang memeknya.

Blesh!

"Ahhnn ... Ssshhh ... Ahnn ... "

"Kugeser saja pintu kamar mandi dan terlihat Kushina bermandikan air shower, membelakangiku dan menyabuni dirinya tanpa sadar akan kehadiranku yang bernafsu. Jadi, kulepas semua pakaianku selagi dia tidak sadar dan mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika Kushina tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sabunnya, dan mengambilnya, langsung saja kusodok memeknya di saat dia menungging dan kegiatan ngentot pun berlanjut ke sofa depan sampai jam 3 pagi. Aku masih ingat, aku melakukan tekhnik Dua Lubang Kushina."

"Dua Lubang Kushina?!" tanya Hinata melepas kulumannya, namun tetek besarnya masih menjepit kontol perkasa Jiraiya asli dan secara langsung juga menghentikan sodokkan Bunshin-Jiraiya pada memek Hinata.

"Yeah, aku dan Bunshinku menyodok dua lubang Kushina yang membuatnya kuwalahan. Aku menyodok lubang pantatnya dan Bunshinku menyodok memeknya. Itu berakhir dengan Kushina yang pingsan. Sama ketika kau tadi ngentot dengan Raikage, kau pingsan," jelas Jiraiya kepada Hinata yang sepertinya tertarik dengan tekhnik itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan Dua Lubang Hinata, Jiraiya-sama?!" tawar Hinata melepas jepitan teteknya dan memaju memundurkan tubuhnya yang memeknya masih menyatu dengan kontol Bunshin-Jiraiya.

"Kau yakin?!"

"Ahhnn ... Ya, aku yakin."

"Kau tidak akan pingsan?!"

"Itu karena aku kaget merasakan kontol hitam menyodok memekku dengan keras!"

"Baiklah, level dua dimulai!"

( . Y . )

Hokage's room.

Jam menunjukkan malam semakin larut dan Naruto tidak bisa pulang karena kecerobohannya dengan anaknya membuatnya diusir dari rumah.

Kini, Naruto terpaksa tidur di atas sofa panjang dingin yang ada di ruangan Hokage tersebut.

Boruto sudah izin, dia akan menginap di rumah Konohamaru karena tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto.

"Hahhh ... Padahal malam ini aku ingin sekali meminta jatah pada Hinata," ucap Naruto tiduran di sofa sambil memandang langit-langit ruangannya.

Akibat kelelahan, Naruto akhirnya jatuh dalam tidurnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa istrinya, Hinata sedang ngentot dengan gurunya sendiri di belakangnya.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke kamar Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ahhnn ... Ahhnnm ... Yes ... Yes ... Yes ... Aahhnnm ... "

Di atas kasur, tempat di mana Hinata dan Naruto tidur, terdapat kegiatan ngentot Hinata dengan Jiraiya dan Bunshin-Jiraiya yang sedang melakukan tekhnik Dua Lubang Hinata. Dengan posisi Bunshin-Jiraiya terlentang memangku Hinata dan Jiraiya asli di atas mereka.

Terlihat Bunshin-Jiraiya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat bersamaan dengan Jiraiya yang menyodok lubang anal Hinata sama cepatnya dengan tempo yang bergantian.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mendesah keras dan bertumpu pada dada bidang Bunshin-Jiraiya yang menyodok memeknya semakin bernafsu, sama dengan Jiraiya yang menyodok lubang analnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak lupa Jiraiya meremas kedua tetek Hinata yang membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Keluar!"

"Ugh!"

"Ahhnnm ... "

Brukh!

Setelah Hinata mendapat klimaksnya, Jiraiya dan Bunshinya menyusul dengan menembakkan pejuh yang sangat banyak hingga memenuhi perut dan memek Hinata membuatnya mengalami lagi klimaksnya yang dahsyat dan langsung terjatuh menimpa Bunshin-Jiraiya.

Terlihat, betapa lelahnya Hinata setelah disodok oleh dua kontol besar di kedua lubangnya. Bahkan nafas Hinata sampai terputus-putus menghirup udara.

Boof!

Setelah puas menyodok memek istri dari Naruto, Bunshin-Jiraiya menghilang, dan posisi Hinata yang masih ditindih Jiraiya dengan kontol besarnya yang belum dicabut dari lubang analnya, membuat Hinata harus menoleh ke samping, melihat Jiraiya yang sedang menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi Hinata.

Jiraiya kembali menyodok-nyodok lubang pantat Hinata dengan keras dan kencang membuat ranjang berderit-derit yang disebabkan sodokkan Jiraiya yang terlampau cepat.

Sodokkan Jiraiya semakin mengencang, namun ada yang berbeda. Wajah Jiraiya menunjukkan raut wajah yang tengah menahan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan membuat Hinata harus menelan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan bahwa, dia tidak akan pingsan.

"Ahhnn ... Ahhnn ... Ahhnnn ... Ahhnn ... Keluar!"

Berakhir sudah kegiatan ngentot Jiraiya dengan Hinata di malam ini.

Setelah Hinata kembali mencapai klimaksnya, Jiraiya dengan segara menyusul dan kembali menembakkan cairan pejuhnya yang sangat banyak memenuhi perut Hinata yang membuatnya agak membesar karena menampung banyak pejuh.

Entah beruntung atau apa, kasur yang mereka gunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan ngentot memiliki sprei lapis dua yang berarti sprei yang sudah berbau amis dari pejuh dan cairan memek masih bisa diganti.

Melihat Hinata yang kembali tertidur pingsan membuat Jiraiya menarik kontol besarnya yang mulai melemas di lubang anal Hinata.

Ploph!

Turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping kasur yang di sana tertidur Hinata yang pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap. Terlihat dari lubang anal Hinata masih mengeluarkan pejuh yang masih sangat banyak.

Melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas lemari, menunjukkan pukul 03.30 waktu pagi membuat Jiraiya sedikit terkejut, karena tujuan awalnya dia ngentot dengan Hinata untuk pemanasan dia untuk ngentot dengan Kushina nanti. Namun apa daya nafsu bejatnya tidak bisa dibendung dan Hinata yang menjadi pelampiasan dari kontol besarnya.

"Hahh ... Mungkin besok malam saja aku ke rumah Minato. Aku rindu ngentot dengan Kushina," ucap Jiraiya mencari pakaianya.

"Tapi, ngentot dengan Hinata membuat kontolku dimanjakkan dengan sangat nikmat. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali berkunjung, Naruto."

Setelah memakaikan pakaiannya, Jiraiya langsung melakukan Shunsin meninggalkan Hinata tertidur tanpa busana sama sekali.

Futh!

( . Y . )

Yamanaka Flowers Shop.

Di atas meja kasir, berbaring seorang Ino Yamanaka tanpa sehelai kain dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar sedang dientot oleh Raikage Ay yang juga tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Terlihat bagaimana acak-acakkannya Ino tanpa busana sama sekali dengan kedua tetek besarnya diremas kuat oleh Raikage Ay dan memeknya yang disodok-sodok dengan keras dan menghentak oleh kontol Raikage Ay.

"Ahhnm ... Ahhnm ... Hmmpphh ... "

Setelah Ino mencapai orgasmenya yang ke-tujuh kalinya, Raikage Ay masih menyodok-nyodok memek Ino sedikit agak cepat.

Dan dirasa Raikage Ay akan menembakkan pejuhnya yang banyak, Raikage Ay menarik kontol hitam miliknya.

"Ugh ... "

Raikage Ay menumpahkan pejuhnya yang banyak membanjiri tubuh telanjang Ino yang sudah kelelahan dan terlelap dalam tidur pingsannya.

"Hahh ... Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam satu malam aku membuat dua wanita Konoha pingsan merasakan keperkasaan kontolku," ucap Raikage Ay melihat Ino yang penuh dengan cairan pejuhnya.

Mencari pakaiannya yang bececeran, karena awal-awal mereka melakukan kegiatan ngentot, Ino sangat agresif, namun itu tidak bertahan lama.

Terbukti Ino yang menjadi korban dari gagahnya kontol Raikage Ay.

"Jika aliansi perdamaian terus berlanjut, sepetinya aku akan sering-sering berkunjung ke Konoha," sambungnya setelah memakaikan semua pakaiannya dan mengecek tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal Raikage Ay langsung saja melakukan Shunsin karena sudah lelah berjalan menuju apatemennya dan meninggalkan Ino yang tertidur di atas meja kasir yang penuh dengan cairan pejuh.

Futh!

( . Y . )


	3. Chapter 03

03.45 AM.

Hokage's room.

Di dalam ruang kerja Hokage, berbaring tidur Naruto Uzumaki di sebuah sofa panjang yang hanya berselimutkan pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah diusir oleh Hinata dari rumah karena hal sepele, membuat Hokage terhormat harus menerima imbas dari kecerobohannya bersama sang putra. Kini beliau harus merasakan dinginnya malam, sepi tanpa sosok sang istri yang selalu menemani di waktu istirahatnya. Sang putra memiliki nasib yang sedikit beruntung, karena setelah keduanya sehabis pulang dari Ichiraku Ramen, Boruto izin untuk tinggal bersama Konohamaru dengan alasan dia tidak mau merepotkan sang ayah yang tentu saja mendapat persetujuan dari sang guru karena mau bagaimanapun sikap Boruto yang kerap membuat onar disebabkan Naruto yang kurang memperhatikan pertumbuhannya.

Clek!

Setelah pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Shikamaru yang sehabis menaruh dokumen di ruangan arsip dan iseng-iseng mengecek ruangan Naruto dan mendapati dirinya berdiri malas melihat Naruto yang tertidur di sofa membuatnya menghelakan nafas lelah.

"Hahh ... Merepotkan saja," ucapnya sambil mengusap wajah lelahnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Berjalan mendekat ke arah pimpinannya, Shikamaru mencoba membangunkan Naruto untuk tidur di rumah daripada berbaring di sofa panjang yang akan membuat badannya pegal.

"Hei, Naruto. Bangunlah, kau lebih baik pulang! Tidak baik kau berbaring di sana!" Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanggapan dari orang itu.

"Hei, bangunlah!" Kini Shikamaru mencoba mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan sedikit dari mata sebelah kanan Naruto terbuka.

"Oh, kau Shikamaru," ucapnya yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk bangun.

"Lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang ambigu namun langsung disadari Naruto ke mana arah dari pertanyaan itu.

"Yeah," jawab Naruto sambil menutup mata kembali.

"Menyedihkan. Seorang Hokage terhormat harus menerima hukuman dari sang istri karena kecerobohannya sendiri," celetuk Shikamaru sarkas untuk menyindir sifat kecerobohan Naruto yang tidak hilang-hilang.

Tidak ada tanggapan dan hanya terdengar suara dengkuran yang membuatnya kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Hahhh ... Merepotkan. Baiklah, akan kubantu," ujar Shikamaru sambil membangunkan Naruto dan merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke lehernya, berjalan ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Clek!

( . Y . )

Naruto's house.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah Naruto, Shikamaru mengeratkan rangkulan tangan Naruto yang sedikit mengendur karena dia harus membawa Naruto dari kantor ke rumahnya.

Clek!

"Tidak terkunci? Seharusnya kau pulang saja, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah pintu terbuka dan mendapati ruangan di sana gelap karena lampu sudah dipadamkan, mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Setelah menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar bertuliskan 'NH' yang menguatkan kalau kamar tersebut adalah kamar Naruto dan Hinata. Tanpa berlama waktu dibukakan pintunya dan terlihat kamar yang bersih walaupun gelap namun masih bisa dipandang. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru tidak langsung membawa Naruto masuk. Di sana, di atas tempat tidur kingsize, tertidur Hinata menggunakan selimut yang terbuka di bagian dada dan memperlihatkan tetek besarnya yang menyaingi milik Tsunade.

Terdiam.

Shikamaru mencoba membuang pikiran negatif tentang Hinata meskipun ia tahu itu percuma, karena tiba-tiba celananya menyempit yang disebabkan kontolnya menegang keras melihat Hinata yang tidur tanpa busana sama sekali.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kasur sambil merangkul Naruto dan membaringkannya. Shikamaru berjalan menuju Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kontolnya yang tidak bisa berkompromi dengan akal sehatnya. Setelah sampai, Shikamaru menyibak perlahan selimut yang Hinata gunakan dan terlihat memang Hinata tidak menggunakan busana sama sekali. Sepertinya setelah kegiatan ngentot Hinata dengan Raikage Ay dan Jiraiya, membuatnya sudah sangat malas menggunakan pakaian setelah membereskan kasur yang berantakan.

Grebh! Sret!

Shikamaru memiringkan tubuh Hinata hingga menghadap ke arah Naruto yang tidur terlentang, kemudian Shikamaru naik ke kasur dengan posisi spooning di belakang Hinata. Mengocok kontol panjang besarnya sebentar, Shikamaru memasukkan kontolnya ke dalam memek sempit Hinata.

Slebh!

"Sshhh ... Ahhh ... "

"Nmmmhhh ... "

Dikarenakan ada Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, membuat Shikamaru menehan erangan nikmatnya. Dan sadar atau tidak, kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat, Hinata menggigit jari telunjuk kanannya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan.

Grebh!

Sambil meremas tetek sebelah kiri Hinata dari belakang, Shikamaru memulai gerakan menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan tempo pelan agar tidak membangunkan Naruto.

"Sshhh ... Nmmmhhh ... "

Puas meremas tetek Hinata, Shikamaru mengangkat kaki sebelah kiri Hinata untuk memperdalam sodokkan kontolnya di dalam memek Hinata.

Masih dalam keadaan tertidur, Hinata meremas keras bantal yang dipakainya untuk meredam suara desahan yang mau keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam mimpinya, Hinata sedang dientot oleh segerombolan orang yang menyodok-nyodok lubang memek dan lubang analnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Srekh! Sreth!

Berhenti.

Shikamaru menghentikan sodokkanya karena Naruto merubah posisi tidurnya miring ke arah mereka, merasakan sodokkan kontol di dalam memeknya berhenti, membuat Hinata harus membuka kedua matanya untuk memastikan bahwa sodokkan tadi hanya mimpi. Namun, beberapa saat setelah membuka mata, Hinata merasakan sodokkan itu kembali menyodok memeknya. Dengan tempo yang meningkat, Hinata memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi dan bukan Naruto yang sedang ngentotin dirinya karena suaminya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di depannya. Hinata yang penasaran, menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Shikamammmmhhhh ... " Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru langsung memagut bibir Hinata dengan sangat cepat. Dan sepertinya Shikamaru telah termakan nafsu birahi bejatnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Sshh, kau akan membangunkan Naruto," ucap Shikamaru berbisik sambil menambah kecepatan menyodoknya.

Hinata yang mengerti, menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar desahannya tidak keluar.

Bosan dengan posisi spooning, Shikamaru menghentikan sodokkannya tanpa melepas penyatuan kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata, Shikamaru menarik Hinata agar dia terlentang di atas tubuhnya yang sedang melepas celana panjangnya. Setelah celana terlepas, Shikamaru meremas kedua tetek Hinata dengan sangat brutal membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan desahannya. Puas dengan kedua tetek besar Hinata, Shikamaru menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju kedua kaki Hinata dan mengangkangannya. Dirasa sudah agak lebar, Shikamaru kembali menggerakan sodokkan kontolnya di dalam memek Hinata dengan irama yang meningkat.

"Nmmmhhh ... Sshhh ... Nmmmmhhhhh ... " Hinata hanya bisa merintih dengan sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya.

"Sshhh ... Nmmmhhh ... A-a-ahh ... Nmmmhhh ... "

Merasakan memek Hinata semakin menyempit, dengan sodokkan terakhir dan menghentak, Shikamaru membuat Hinata klimaks.

Phlokh!

"Hhmmpphhh ... "

Dalam bungkaman kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, Hinata mencapai klimaksnya dan membasahi kontol panjang Shikamaru yang masih tertanam dalam memeknya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Shikamaru mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan kambali mengubah posisi mereka menjadi cowgirl, namun sebelum Hinata kembali memasukkan kontol itu ke dalam memeknya, Hinata sedikit memberi sepongan untuk membuat kontol itu semakin menegang. Setelah sudah cukup keras, Hinata mengarahkan kontol besar panjang itu ke dalam memeknya.

Blesh!

"Nmmhh ... "

Hinata hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil membungkam mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan desahannya.

Melihat tetek indah di depan matanya membuat Shikamaru menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat dan menghisap tetek sebelah kanan dan meremas tetek sebelahnya. Merasa Shikamaru sibuk dengan teteknya membuat Hinata menggerakkan bokongnya naik-turun, merasakan kontol Shikamaru kembali menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di samping kegiatan ngentot mereka, muncul Sasuke Uchiha dari portal dimensi yang berasal dari mata saktinya. Melihat Shikamaru dan Hinata sedang melakukan kegiatan ngentot membuat Sasuke melepas jubah hitam sekaligus pedangnya.

Trank!

Meskipun tidak terlalu berisik dan tidak membangunkan Naruto, namun suara tadi menghentikan kegiatan ngentot mereka dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Meletakkan jari tulunjuk di depan bibir memberi isayarat agar tetap diam, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka sambil mengeluarkan kontolnya yang besar dan panjang dengan ujung berwarna merah dari dalam celananya. Setelah dekat, Sasuke mengarahkan kontolnya ke mulut Hinata, mengerti dengan kemauan Sasuke, Hinata menyepong kontol merah itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Shikamaru yang melihat ini mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bokong Hinata dan menggerakkannya naik-turun bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang mulai menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan tempo yang bergantian.

Sambil menyodok, Shikamaru berbisik, bertanya kedatangan Sasuke kemari, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?!"

Dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan, Sasuke menjawab, "aku selalu datang ke sini kala Naruto lembur di kantor Hokage untuk memggantikannya ngentot dengan Hinata."

Ternyata jauh sebelum Raikage Ay ngentotin istri Hokage terhormat, Sasuke sudah sering datang dan menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata di kala Naruto lembur.

"Sshhh ... Bahkan jika Naruto ada tugas ke luar desa, aku sering mengajak Sai dan Rock Lee untuk ngentotin Hinata."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?!" tanya Shikamaru sesekali menghisap kedua tetek Hinata bergantian.

"Inginnya tepat tengah malam aku langsung ke sini, namun istri Hokage kita ini sedang dientot oleh Raikge ke-empat dan Jiraiya-sama ... Shhh ... Jadi aku menunggu, tapi sepertinya aku datang terlambat karena kau sudah memulainya duluan," jawab Sasuke yang kenikmatan karena sepongan Hinata yang semakin bernafsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan bermain dengan Sakura?" Kembali Shikamaru bertanya dan masih menyodok memek Hinata dengan tempo sedang.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Sasuke yang membuat Shikamaru bungkam karena malas berpikir dan hanya berfokus pada kegiatan ngentotnya dengan istri Naruto.

"Kau mau gantian?" tanya Shikamaru menghentikan sodokkannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan cepat, sepertinya genjutsuku mulai memasuki batas waktunya," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang ternyata pulasnya tidur Naruto disebabkan oleh genjutsu Sasuke.

Hinata melepas hisapannya dan menggantinya dengan tangan kanan yang mengocok kontol Sasuke, Hinata bertanya, "sejak kapan kau menggenjutsu Naruto-kun?!"

"Sejak kau mengalami klimaksmu, Hinata. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan terbangun dan kau akan habis, Shikamaru."

Setelah mejawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke berjalan ke arah belakang Hinata dan naik ke kasur tanpa melepas celana panjangnya. Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke akan melakukan anal, melebarkan belahan pantat Hinata dan Sasuke tanpa berlama waktu memasukkan kontolnya ke dalam lubang anal Hinata.

Blesh!

"Aahhnnmmmpphh ... "

Teriakkan Hinata tertahan setelah Sasuke menyodok anal Hinata dan membungkamnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tersisa.

Dirasa sudah cukup untuk Hinata menerima keberadaan kontol lainnya di lubang analnya, Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung menggerakkan kontol mereka menyodok-nyodok lubang memek dan anal Hinata cepat dengan tempo yang bergantian.

"Nmhh ... Nmmhh ... Mmm ... "

Sodokkan mereka pada memek dan anal Hinata semakin cepat. Sasuke semakin membungkam mulut Hinata agar suaranya tidak keluar karena Sasuke akan menyemburkan pejuhnya bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang hampir sampai duluan.

"Nmhh ... Mmhhh ... Nmmmhh ... "

Phlakh!

"Arghh!"

"Hmmphh ... "

"Hahhh ... Hahhh ... Hahhh ... Hahhh ... "

Hinata bahkan sampai mencapai multi-orgasme setelah Sasuke menumpahkan pejuhnya di lubang anal dan memenuhi perut Hinata, lalu disusul Shikamaru yang menyemburkan pejuhnya yang membuat Hinata mencapai klimaks gandanya.

Nafas mereka yang terengah-engah menandakan kegiatan ngentot tadi sangat menggairahkan, baik Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih belum mau melepaskan kontol mereka dari lubang anal dan memek Hinata sampai benar-benar pejuh mereka telah ke luar semua.

Setelah dirasa sudah keluar semua, Sasuke mencabut kontolnya dari lubang anal Hinata dan turun dari kasur, berjalan menuju wajah Hinata untuk membersihkan kontolnya.

"Ummmhhh ... Mmmhhh ... Mmmm ... Mmmmuahhh ... "

"Sshhh ... Ahhn ... "

Setelah bersih, Hinata mengocok kontol Sasuke untuk memastikan pejuh yang masih tertinggal, keluar. Namun kontol itu hanya melemah yang menandakan semua pejuhnya sudah keluar.

"Hahhh ... Hahh ... Hahhh ... Sudah," ucap Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah memasukkan kembali kontolnya, Sasuke memagut bibir Hinata dengan beringas sebelum pergi menggunakan Shunsin.

Futh!

"Hahhh ... Baiklah, Hinata." Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Hinata bergerak melepas kontol Shikamaru dari dalam memeknya.

Duduk sebentar, Shikamaru mengatur nafas, "hmmmm ... Hahhh ... "

Dirasa sudah cukup, Shikamaru mengambil celana panjangnya dan memakainya kembali. Menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang menjilat pejuhnya yang keluar dari memeknya, membuat Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya. Sesudahnya, Shikamaru berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah agak sedikit pincang.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Shikamaru berucap, "Hinata, kunci pintu depan."

Dan dibalas anggukkan Hinata.

( . Y . )


	4. Chapter 04

08.40 AM.

Hujan deras melanda desa Konoha. Dari pintu gerbang, masuk Omoi dan Kankuro yang menerobos masuk ke desa karena kebasahan.

"Hei, di sana ada tempat berteduh," ucap Kankuro.

"Ayo, ke sana!" ujar Omoi yang pergi duluan meninggalkan pria dengan coretan wajah.

"Hei, tunggu," teriak Kankuro sambil menyusul.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Setelah sampai di tempat berteduh, hujan sedikit mereda. Namun, suhu yang menurun dan tidak membawa perlengkapan baju hangat membuat Omoi dan Kankuro dilanda kedinginan.

"Bulan ini pertemuan para Kage diselenggarakan rutin, ya. Aku jadi sibuk gara-gara Gaara selalu mengajakku," ucap Kankuro

"Yahhh ... Mau bagaimana lagi? Semakin damai hubungan semakin erat, kan? Aku sama sekali tidak masalah ketika Darui mengajakku ke Konoha," ujar Omoi mengemut permen lolipopnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Omoi."

( . Y . )

Sementara di waktu yang bersamaan di rumah Hokage terhormat.

Hinata yang sudah berada di luar pintu berniat membawakan bento untuk Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya karena hujan yang melanda. Tidak mau mengambil risiko, Hinata mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket ungunya untuk mengabari Naruto kalau dia akan mengantarkan bento setelah hujan berhenti.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata memakai payung, namun entah kenapa hujan membuatnya enggan melakukan aktifitas berat.

Setelah menerima balasan dari Naruto, Hinata ingin memasuki rumah, namun urung ketika Hinata melihat di ujung seberang, ada dua orang sedang berteduh dan kedinginan.

"Sepertinya itu Kankuro-san dan Omoi-san. Kelihatannya mereka sedang kesulitan. Lebih baik aku tolong."

( . Y . )

Kembali ke tempat mereka bedua berteduh.

"Kankuro-san!"

Mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya, Kankuro mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut.

"Kankuro-san!"

Di sana!

Di rumah Hokage, terlihat Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo, cepat!"

Melihat ada orang yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua, tanpa aba-aba, Kankuro dan Omoi berlari menuju rumah Hokage menembus hujan yang kembali deras.

( . Y . )

Naruto's house.

Setelah sampai, Hinata buru-buru membukakan pintu.

"Ayo, cepat! Masuklah! Aku tahu kalian kedinginan!" ucap Hinata mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk meskipun sedikit kebasahan.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk," ucap Hinata pergi ke belakang.

"Syukurlah, kita selamat," ucap Kankuro lega.

Namun ada yang aneh.

Semenjak memasuki rumah, pandangan Omoi tidak terlepas dari tubuh sintal Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kankuro.

Diam.

Kankuro melambaikan tangannya di depan Omoi, namun tetap tidak ada respon.

Bingung.

Kankuro melirik pria berkulit hitam yang sudah tidak memakan permennya dari atas sampai bawah dan tepat di selangkangannya, menonjol sebuah benda yang Kankuro tahu itu adalah kontolnya yang sedang menegang.

Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Omoi membuat kontol Kankuro jadi ikutan menegang karena melihat celana pendek yang biasa Hinata kenakan basah dan itu memperlihatkan bokong sintalnya.

Dan tepat setelah mereka terdiam, Hinata datang sambil membawa baki berisi teh hangat dan handuk.

"Silakan," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan baki tersebut ke meja ruang tamu.

Tersadar dari lamunan bejat mereka, Kankuro dan Omoi berjalan menuju sofa panjang dan mendudukkan diri mereka.

"Permisi," ucap keduanya.

Tersenyum, Hinata berjalan menuju sofa pendek dekat Kankuro.

"Ummm ... Hinata-san. Rumahmu terasa sepi sekali," ujar Omoi sambil mengambil handuk.

"Ah, iya. Boruto sedang ada misi bersama timnya. Dan Himawari, dia sedang main ke Mansion Hyuuga," ujar Hinata.

Mendengar alasan lampu hijau, membuat nafsu mereka berdua tidak bisa dibendung. Kontol mereka berdua semakin mengeras pertanda ingin menyodok memek Hinata dengan keras.

"Umm ... Begini, Hinata-san. Kami berdua masih merasakan kedinginan. Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Kankuro hati-hati.

"Tentu. Apa pun agar bisa membantu kalian," jawab Hinata tersenyum tanpa tahu maksud dari perkataan Kankuro.

"Tapi, kami harus menutup kedua matamu terlebih dahulu."

( . Y . )

Minato's house.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hokage ke-empat.

Melihat curah hujan yang makin deras, membuat Kushina menghela nafas lelah menunggu sang suami pulang dari pertemuan penting para Daimyo.

Menunggu sendirian di kamar membuatnya tidak betah.

"Hahhh ... Minato tidak bisa pulang cepat," ucap Kushina sambil berdiri di belakang jendela kamar.

Karena suhu yang menurun, membuat kulitnya dilanda hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Sepertinya berendam air hangat bisa membuat mood-ku kembali normal," ujar Kushina sambil melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Setelah semua busananya terlepas termasuk pakaian dalamnya yang memperlihatkan tubuh sintal Kushina dengan kedua teteknya yang besar sama seperti Hinata, bokong kencang berisi dan wajah cantik tidak dimakan usia adalah kelebihan keturunan Uzumaki.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Kushina yang sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidur.

Clek!

Klek!

Di saat yang bersamaan setelah Kushina menutup pintu kamar mandi, pintu kamar terbuka dan memunculkan Jiraiya yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar dan tidak lupa menguncinya, Jiraiya berjalan menuju tempat tidur Minato dan Kushina. Terlihat, pakaian yang Kushina kenakan sehari-hari berceceran di atas kasur.

Zrash!

Mendengar suara air shower dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Jiraiya tanpa berpikir berlama melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas dan hanya menyisahkan ikat kepalanya saja, terlihat kontol besar Jiraiya mengacung dengan keras ingin menyodok dan dimanja oleh memek dari istri murid keduanya, Minato.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jiraiya berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Kriek!

Clek!

Masuk dengan langkah pelan, tak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jiraiya melangkah mendekat ke arah Kushina yang sedang menyabuni tubuhnya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hanya berjarak 5 cm sebelum kontol besar itu menyodok memeknya.

Entah keberuntungan atau apa, Kushina menunggingkan tubuhnya untuk menyabuni kedua kakinya dan itu membuat kontol Jiraiya semakin mengacung keras ingin menyodok memek Kushina.

Blesh!

"Ahhn!"

Grebh!

Desah kaget Kushina keluar ketika kontol seseorang menyodok memeknya membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua tetek besarnya langsung diremas dengan kuat.

Menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang sedang ngentotin dirinya.

"Ahhn ... Sshh ... Ahnn ... Ji-Jiraiya?!"

"Ohayou, Kushina," ucap Jiraiya yang langsung menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dengan cepat penuh nafsu.

Plak!

( . Y . )

Flashback.

Di malam pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Aula pernikahan Mansion Hyuuga terlihat sangat ramai oleh tamu-tamu undangan. Banyak yang datang dari berbagai kalangan. Kolega-kolega dari desa Konoha turut hadir menghadiri acara pernikahan pahlawan Shinobi dan keturunan dari Klan Elit Hyuuga.

"Yo, Naruto! Selamat, ya!" ucap Kiba sambil merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih, semua. Karena sudah mau datang," ujar Naruto melihat teman-temannya yang seangkatannya datang ke acara pernikahannya.

Acara semakin meriah. Banyak tamu-tamu undangan mulai memadati aula pernikahan tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata menyambut para tamu dengan senyum melekat di wajah mereka.

11.45 PM.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Para tamu undangan mulai meninggalkan aula. Hanya beberapa rekan dan sahabat yang masih singgah di acara tersebut.

"Yo, Naruto! Berhubung nanti kau akan bermalam pertama dengan Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu?" ucap Kiba yang sudah memegang botol Sake.

"Tentu saja!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Naruto minum bersama teman-temannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan ke kamar," ucap Hinata yang sudah kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Baiklah, Hime. Aku akan menyusul nanti," ucap Naruto dengan kedua pipi yang sudah kemerahan tanda sudah dikuasai alkohol.

Melihat Hinata meninggalkan aula, Jiraiya datang ke kerumunan teman-teman Naruto yang sedang mengadakan pesta minum merayakan pernikahan Naruto.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak minum," ucap Jiraiya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, ayolah, Jiraiya-sensei. Untuk kali ini saja," ujar Naruto sambil menenggak Sakenya.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Jiraiya meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan pergi menuju kamar Hinata yang sekaligus kamar untuk malam pertama kedua pengantin baru itu.

( . Y . )

Hinata's room.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Hinata, Jiraiya langsung membuka pintu kamar, masuk tak lupa menutup kembali. Namun, ada yang aneh. Jiraiya mengunci pintunya.

Clek!

Klek!

Terlihat, Hinata yang masih mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya.

Clek!

Mendengar pintu tertutup membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jiraiya-sama?!" ucap Hinata bingung karena bukan suaminya yang datang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu saja."

( . Y . )

"Ahhn ... Sshh ... Ahhn ... Ohhn ... Ohhnn ... "

Phlakh!

Di pinggir kasur, Jiraiya dengan telanjang bulat sedang menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan buas. Masih menggunakan pakaian pengantinnya, namun hanya bagian dadanya yang terbuka, malam pertama Hinata digantikan dengan guru dari suaminya sendiri.

Hinata yang terlentang dan mengangkang, Jiraiya melihat tetek indah itu menundukkan tubuhnya menghisap tetek sebelah kanan dan meremas sebelahnya tanpa mengurangi sodokkan kontolnya pada memek Hinata.

"Memekmu terasa hangat, Hinata! Siapa yang duluan?!" tanya Jiraiya setelah puas dengan kedua tetek Hinata. Sodokkan Jiraiya bertambah cepat membuat kasur sedikit berderit.

"Ahhn ... Ahhn ... Ahhh ... Ta-tadi di ka-kamar mandi ... "

( . Y . )

Sebelumnya pada pukul 11.34 waktu istirahat kedua pengantin.

Kamar mandi.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Ohh ... Oohn ... Ahn ... Ahh ... Lee-san!"

Phlakh!

Di WC duduk kamar mandi, Hinata yang memakai pakaian pengantinnya yang disingkap, menunggingkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada sandaran WC itu dan di belakangnya Rock Lee yang setengah telanjang melepas celana panjangnya sedang menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat. Terlihat, wajah penuh nikmat Rock Lee saat kontol besar panjangnya menyodok memek Hinata.

"Hinata-san, memekmu nikmat sekali!"

Plakh!

Sodokkan kontol Lee pada memek Hinata kian menyepat, terlihat kontol panjang itu sangat beringas keluar-masuk memek Hinata. Lee menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya sampai mencengkram kedua bongkahan daging pantat Hinata karena saking nikmatnya Lee ngentot dengan istri dari sahabatnya.

"Lee-san, te-terus ... Ahn ... Ahhhnnmm ... "

"Aku keluar, Hinata-san!"

"Mmmppsshh ... Ahhh ... "

( . Y . )

Kembali ke malam pertama Hinata.

Di kasur yang seharusnya dipakai Naruto untuk bermalam pertama dengan Hinata, kini Jiraiya yang menggantikannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Hinata. Betapa beruntungnya Jiraiya dapat menggantikan posisi Naruto dan ngentot dengan istrinya di malam penuh kenikmatan.

Terlihat, di tempat tidur itu, terlentang Jiraiya dengan Hinata berposisi cowgirl di atasnya yang sudah telanjang bulat bergoyang memanjakan kontol besar itu penuh nafsu.

"Tidak kusangka murid Guy mampu membuatmu kuwalahan, Hinata!"

Jiraiya tidak peduli siapa yang duluan ngentot dan menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata, selama dia juga ikut menghangatkan ranjang Hinata, selama Jiraiya masih bisa menyodok kedua lubang Hinata dengan kontol besarnya, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Melihat kedua tetek indah itu memantul mengikuti gerakan Hinata, membuat Jiraiya langsung meremasnya.

Menekukkan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan, Jiraiya menambah kecepatan menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata hingga membuat kasur tilam putih itu bergetar karena sodokkan kontol Jiraiya pada memek Hinata.

"Ahhn ... Ahn ... Ahn ... Ahhn ... Ohhn ... "

Phakh!

Menghentikan sodokkannya, Jiraiya mengarahkan Hinata untuk bangkit melepas penyatuan kelamin mereka.

Ploph!

"Ahhnn ... "

Setelah kontol besar itu terlepas, Jiraiya bangun dari terlentangnya. Melihat Hinata yang sudah dalam posisi doggy, tanpa berlama waktu Jiraiya mengarahkan kontolnya ke liang nikmat istri dari murid ketiganya.

PLOKH!

"Aaahh ... Nikmat ... "

"Ohhn ... Ohhn ... Ohnn ... Uhhn ... Uhn ... "

Dirasa akan mencapai puncaknya, Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya. Terlihat, wajah ahegao Hinata merasakan kenikmatan ngentot dengan guru suaminya di malam pertama pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Merasakan kontolnya tersiram cairan orgasme di dalam memek Hinata, Jiraiya menghentikan sodokkam kontolnya, membiarkan Hinata merasakan klimaksnya yang nikmat. Berhubung kontol besar Jiraiya itu masih menancap dalam di memek Hinata, Jiraiya menundukkan tubuhnya untuk meremas kedua tetek indah Hinata yang menggantung.

"Hahh ... Ahh ... Haahh ... Ahh ... Ahh ... "

Melihat Hinata kembali mendesah, Jiraiya langsung menggerakkan sodokkan kontolnya pada memek Hinata.

Sodokkan kontol Jiraiya kian menyepat, terlihat di wajahnya menahan sesuatu untuk dilepas. Hinata bahkan harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke depan karena sodokkan Jiraiya pada memeknya yang tidak terkontrol.

"Keluar!"

"Mmpppsshh ... Ahhnnn ... "

Berakhirlah malam itu, malam penuh kenikmatan bagi Hinata dan Jiraiya di hari pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Keduanya pun jatuh tertidur, namun kontol Jiraiya masih menancap dan belum terlepas dari liang nikmat Hinata.

( . Y . )

Dirasa waktu istirahatnya sudah cukup, Jiraiya membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat punggung ramping Hinata yang telanjang. Mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata, Jiraiya bangkit dari kasur itu, mengenakan pakaiannya untuk bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat itu.

Srek! Srek!

Setelah pakaiannya terpakai, Jiraiya berjalan menuju pintu.

Klek!

Clek!

Membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci, Jiraiya keluar dari kamar Hinata setelah ngentot dengannya.

Clekh!

Menutup kembali pintu kamar, Jiraiya berjalan menuju aula untuk melihat keadaan.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Setelah sampai, Jiraiya melihat banyak Maid dari Klan Hyuuga sedang membersihkan aula. Dan terlihat, di sudut pojok aula Naruto dan teman-temannya terlelap karena pengaruh dari Sake. Tanpa tahu, kalau wanita yang baru saja dia nikahi, dientot oleh gurunya sendiri di kamar Hinata.

Kembali Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya pintu keluar.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Setelah sampai di luar ruangan, Jiraiya melakukan single handseal dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

Futh!

Flashback End.

( . Y . )

Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya setelah beberapa saat lalu sedikit berhenti. Namun, kini kembali turun membuat warga desa Konoha enggan keluar rumah di pagi hari yang dingin untuk beraktifitas walaupun menggunakan jas hujan dan payung.

Kembali ke rumah Minato.

Keadaan rumah sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Suasan ruangan sunyi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

( . Y . )

Kamar Minato dan Kushina.

Di atas kasur, tempat Minato dan Kushina melelapkan diri, sedang berlangsung kegiatan ngentot antara Kushina, istri Minato dengan Jiraiya, guru Minato. Setelah kegiatan di kamar mandi tadi, Jiraiya melanjutkan ngentotnya dengan Kushina hingga berlanjut ke kamar Minato dan Kushina.

Kushina berposisi spooning sebelah kiri dengan kaki kanan diangkat, Jiraiya menyodok-nyodok memeknya dari belakang dengan nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

Sambil menyodok, Jiraiya mengarahkan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya dia gunakan menahan kaki kanan Kushina, ke tetek sebelah kanan dan meremasnya. Kebetulan tangan sebelah kirinya ditindih, Jiraiya mengarahkan tangan kirinya ikut meremas tetek sebelah kiri Kushina.

Dengan tempo yang teratur, selagi Jiraiya menikmati kedua tetek Kushina, sodokkan kontolnya pada memek Kushina sedikit melambat.

Plokh!

"Ahhnn ... Sshhh ... Ugh ... "

Menghentikan gerakan menyodoknya, Jiraiya menarik tubuh Kushina untuk merubah posisi mereka menjadi reverse cowgirl.

Melihat posisinya yang terlentang di atas tubuh Jiraiya, Kushina menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk bertumpu pada dada bidang Jiraiya.

Melepas kedua tangannya dari kedua tetek indah Kushina, Jiraiya menggerakan kedua tangannya ke kedua kaki Kushina dan membuatnya mengangkang. Setelah agak lebar, Jiraiya menekukkan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan.

"Ahh ... Ahhn ... Ahhnn ... Ohhn ... "

Sodokkan kontol Jiraiya menyepat sampai Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan kontol besar itu menyodok-nyodok memeknya keluar-masuk.

Bosan dengan posisi reverse cowgirl, Jiraiya menghentikan sodokkanya dan memutar tubuh Kushina menghadapnya tanpa melepas kontolnya dari dalam memek Kushina.

Setelah pas, Jiraiya kembali menekukkan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan.

Melihat tetek indah menggantung di depannya, membuat Jiraiya menghisap tetek sebelah kanan dan meremas sebelahnya tanpa memperlambat sodokkannya.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dan melakukan single handseal membuat Bunshin.

Boofh!

Bunshin-Jiraiya muncul di atas kasur di belakang Kushina.

Melihat Jiraiya dan istri dari Minato sedang ngentot, membuat kontol Bunshin-Jiraiya mengeras.

Melihat kontol Bunshinnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menyodok memek Kushina, Jiraiya menghentikan sodokkannya.

"Waktunya Dua Lubang Kushina."

( . Y . )

Kembali ke rumah Hokage saat ini.

Keadaan rumah dari luar sangat sepi. Hujan membuatnya terasa sunyi. Namun, saat berada di dalam terasa panas.

"Mmhhh ... Mmhhh ... Ahhn ... Mmhhh ... "

Di sofa panjang ruang tamu, kegiatan ngentot antara Omoi, Hinata dan Kankuro sedang berlangsung.

Melihat pakaian mereka sudah terlepas, Omoi yang ngentotin Hinata di atas sofa panjang dengan posisi spooning ke arah kiri dan kaki kanan Hinata yang diangkat sebelah, membuat sodokkan kontol panjang hitam Omoi pada memek istri Hokage semakin nikmat. Hinata yang tertutup kedua matanya dengan handuk menyepong kontol panjang Kankuro.

Omoi menambahkan kecepatan menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata, terlihat ketika kontol hitam itu keluar dan masuk memek Hinata dengan sangat bebasnya. Hinata tidak bisa mendesah bebas karena mulutnya tersumpal kontol panjang Kankuro.

Merasa kontolnya sudah cukup licin, Kankuro memberi isyarat ke Omoi untuk gantian.

Melihat isyarat yang Kankuro berikan, Omoi pun mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan bangun dari sofa panjang itu.

Setelah Omoi bangun, Kankuro merebahkan Hinata dengan posisi terlentang sambil mengangkangkan kedua kaki mulusnya. Dielus dulu, kemudian Kankuro menancapkan kontolnya ke dalam memek Hinata.

Blesh!

"Ahhhnnn!"

Merasakan memek istri dari Naruto yang menjepit, membuat Kankuro dilanda kenimatan yang belum dia rasakan.

Cukup!

Langsung saja Kankuro melakukan sodokkannya dengan tempo cepat. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Kankuro kian mempercepat sodokkannya, menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat karena sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu bejatnya.

"Jadi, ini rasanya ngentot?! Nikmat!" ucap Kankuro kenikmatan sambil meremas kedua tetek indah Hinata.

Omoi yang menyaksikan Kankuro kalau dia belum sama sekali ngentot dengan wanita mana pun, hanya menghela nafas karena Omoi sudah sering kali ngentot dengan Samui, istri dari Shin, ketika Shin menemani Darui dalam rapat Kage.

Puas menyodok sambil menindih Hinata, Kankuro bangkit dari menindihnya tanpa melepas kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata. Kankuro pun memutar tubuh Hinata ke posisi doggy. Melihat Hinata berposisi doggy style, Omoi mendekat dan mengarahkan kontol hitamnya ke mulut Hinata untuk disepong olehnya sambil melepas handuk yang menutup kedua matanya. Setelah lepas, Hinata yang melihat kontol panjang hitam sudah di mulutnya, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil tangan kanannya mengocok batang hitam itu.

Kankuro yang nafsu besar, mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan mengarahkan kontolnya ke lubang anal Hinata.

Blesh!

"Mmmhhhhnnnn!"

Hinata yang merasakan lubang analnya disodok kontol panjang, membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget dan karena masih menyepong kontol Omoi, desahannya terpendam.

"Sshhh ... Aaakkhh ... "

Plakh!

Kankuro bahkan sampai menampar pantat sintal Hinata, karena kontolnya dijepit sangat kuat oleh lubang analnya.

Mendiamkan kontolnya sebentar, Kankuro menundukkam tubuhnya untuk meremas kuat kedua tetek Hinata.

Setelah dirasa puas, tanpa berlama waktu, Kankuro menggerakkan sodokkannya keluar-masuk lubang anal Hinata.

Sodokkan Kankuro tiba-tiba saja menyepat dan dari wajahnya pun seperti menahan sesuatu.

Bangkit dari menunduknya, Kankuro memegang pinggul Hinata dan semakin kontolnya menyodok-nyodok dengan cepat lubang anal Hinata.

Bahkan kedua mata Hinata sampai memutih karena sodokkan Kankuro terhadap lubang analnya kian menyepat.

"Argh ... Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya!" ucap Kankuro menarik pinggul Hinata.

"Hhmmppphhh ... "

Kankuro melepas semprotan pejuhnya di dalam lubang anal Hinata dan memenuhi perutnya.

"Ugh!"

Bahkan tembakan pejuhnya belum selesai, menandakan kalau memang Kankuro belum pernah ngentot dengan wanita mana pun dan ini pengalaman pertamanya ngentotin wanita yang mana dia adalah istri dari Hokage terhormat.

Sloph!

"Mmhhn ... "

Kankuro melepas kontolnya dari lubang anal Hinata dan berjalan menuju sofa pendek untuk istirahat karena kelelahan menyodok-nyodok kedua lubang Hinata.

Brukh!

Kankuro langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terlelap kemudian.

Melihat Kankuro yang sudah tertidur dengan kontol lemasnya, Omoi pun melepas kontolnya dari mulut Hinata.

Sleph!

Setelah terlepas, Omoi membuat Hinata tengkurap memenuhi sofa panjang itu. Dirasa pas, Omoi menuju belakang Hinata dan menindihnya, mengarahkan kontol hitamnya ke lubang anal Hinata yang sudah disodok Kankuro tadi.

Blesh!

"Ahhn ... Lagi?! Di lubang itu?!" tanya Hinata karena Omoi tidak menyodoknya di lubang memek.

"Kankuro sampai kelelahan. Pastinya lubang analmu sangat nikmat," jawab Omoi.

Benar.

Kontol Omoi serasa dijepit kuat oleh sekumpulan daging kenyal.

Setelah dirasa sudah menerima kontol hitam panjangnya, Omoi mulai melakukan menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata.

Dengan posisinya yang sekarang, tengkurap dan ditindih, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendesah.

Sambil menyodok, Omoi menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju tetek Hinata dan meremasnya.

"Aahhn ... Terussshhhh ... Ahhn ... "

Dirasa lubang anal Hinata semakin menyepit, Omoi menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya membuat sofa panjang tempat Hinata dan Omoi ngentot berderit.

Merasa Omoi akan menembakkan pejuhnya, Omoi menarik Hinata untuk kembali ke posisi doggy tanpa menghentikan sodokkannya pada lubang anal Hinata.

Setelah dalam posisi doggy style, Omoi menarik kedua tangan Hinata ke belakang dan mempercepat sodokkannya

Tetek yang berguncang liar, wajah memerah mendongak ke atas dengan senyum lebar dan lidah yang keluar, mata yang memutih karena kenikmatan, Omoi tidak bisa mengontrol gerakan kontolnya karena dia akan menembakkan banyak sekali pejuh ke dalam lubang anal Hinata.

"Aihh ... Aihh ... Aihh ... Aihh ... Aihh ... "

"Aku keluar!"

"Ugh!"

Bersamaan dengan Omoi yang menyemprotkan pejuh di dalam lubang anal Hinata, membuat Hinata mencapai puncaknya yang dahsyat, membanjiri sofa dengan cairan orgasme dan pejuh Omoi yang menetas dari celah lubang analnya, bahkan perutnya sedikit menggembung karena menampung jutaan benih pejuh dari Kankuro dan Omoi.

Sleph!

Brukh!

Mencabut kontolnya dari dalam lubang anal Hinata dan melepasnya, membiarkan Hinata terkapar di atas sofa panjang yang basah. Terlihat, Hinata yang tengkurap dengan badan bergetar-getar setelah ngentot dengan Omoi dan Kankuro. Sisa-sisa pejuh dari dalam lubang anal Hinata mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke kamar tidur Minato dan Kushina.

Kini, di samping kasur tempat Kushina dan Minato tidur, berdiri Jiraiya dan Bunshin-Jiraiya yang menyodok-nyodok lubang memek dan anal Kushina yang digendong dengan tempo bergantian.

Terlihat, Kushina dengan wajah ahegaonya menerima dua sodokkan kontol langsung di kedua lubangnya.

Baik Jiraiya dan Bunshin-Jiraiya sedang menahan semburan pejuhnya karena ingin merasakan lebih lama nikmatnya tubuh Kushina bila dientot olehnya.

Sodokkan kedua Jiraiya di lubang anal dan memek Kushina semakin menyepat, membuat Kushina harus berpegangan ke Bunshin-Jiraiya agar tidak terhentak-hentak.

"Ugh ... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ... "

Kushina telah mencapai puncaknya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas bahkan sampai ke belakang karena merasakan orgasmenya yang begitu nikmat.

Bersamaan dengan Kushina yang muncrat duluan, dua Jiraiya menyusul dengan menyemprotkan pejuhnya ke dalam memek dan anal Kushina.

"Ugh!"

Boofh!

Grebh!

Setelah menembakan pejuhnya di dalam memek Kushina, Bunshin-Jiraiya langung menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan sebelum Kushina jatuh, Jiraiya asli menangkap tubuh itu dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur setelah Jiraiya mencabut kontol besarnya dari lubang anal Kushina.

Puas dalam satu hari satu malam, dia telah ngentotin dua istri dari Hokage yang berbeda. Melihat Kushina yang terkapar di atas kasur, Jiraiya pun kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

Seth!

Setelah pakaian terpasang, Jiraiya melihat ke luar jendela dan hujan sudah berhenti.

Merasa tenaganya sudah kembali, Kushina bangun dan melihat Jiraiya sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Melihat Kushina yang telah pulih, Jiraiya mendekat.

"Terima kasih, Kushina. Ngentot tadi telah memanjakan si Junior," ucap Jiraiya mengelus rambut merah Kushina.

"Dengan senang hati, Jiraiya-sama," ujar Kushina tersenyum lemah karena masih merasa kelelahan.

"Kau lebih baik kembali membersihkan tubuhmu, aku merasa Minato akan pulang," ujar Jiraiya masih sempat membelai kedua tetek indah Kushina.

"Ahhn ... Yeah ... "

Melepas belaiannya, Jiraiya berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya, sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu, Jiraiya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum bejat ke Kushina dan dibalas anggukkan.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke rumah Naruto.

Setelah mereka memakai pakaian, Omoi dan Kankuro bersiap-siap untuk pergi karena hujan sudah reda.

Clek!

Entah kebetulan atau apa, setelah Hinata membuka pintu rumah, mendapati Narurto yang akan mengetuk pintu.

"Hinata?"

"Anata?"

Saling berpandangan hingga Hinata memutuskan bertanya.

"Rapatnya sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata sambil mencium kedua pipi Naruto. Rutinitas setelah Naruto pulang.

"Yeah, sudah selesai dan aku tidak melihat kalian berdua di ruang rapat," ucap Naruto menjawab Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Omoi dan Kankuro yang berdiri di belakang Hinata.

Dengan gerakan kecil sikutan Omoi, Kankuro langsung memutar otak.

"Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Hokage-sama. Tadinya kami ingin langsung ke ruang rapat. Namun, hujan. Dan melihat kami yang sudah basah kuyup, Hinata-sama menolong kami berteduh yang kebetulan kami lewat. Dan teh buatan istri anda sangat enak," ucap Kankuro alibi sambil menundukkan tubuhnya mengucapkan maaf dan memberikan pujian terhadap teh Hinata sebagai pengalihan dari perbuatan mereka selama hujan melanda.

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, aku maafkan. Dan, ya, itu memang benar. Kadang setiap aku pulang harus tersedia teh dan beberapa camilan di atas meja. Dan terima kasih pujiannya, kalian harus mencoba ramen buatan istriku ini," ucap Naruto dengan kebiasaannya tidak mengenal keadaan sambil melepas jubahnya dan diberikan ke Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami mohon permisi, Hokage-sama, dan sekali lagi kami mohon maaf atas keteledoran kami," ucap Kankuro kembali menunduk dibarengi dengan Omoi.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang," ucap Naruto sambil menggeser tubuhnya membuka jalan agar Kankuro dan Omoi lewat.

"Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf," ucap Kankuro diberangi Omoi sambil berjalan melewati suami-istri tersebut.

Setelah agak jauh, Omoi berbisik, "tadi itu hampir saja."

"Ya, hampir saja."

Melihat mereka sudah meninggalkan halaman rumah, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam setelah Hinata menutup pintu tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan Hinata, Omoi dan Kankuro selama hujan melanda Konoha.

( . Y . )


	5. Chapter 05

08.00 AM.

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Nanadaime Hokage untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Suasana asri dari halaman rumah hingga ke teras sangat indah dipandang mata. Banyak tanaman-tanaman yang dirawat oleh istri dari Nanadaime Hokage tersebut untuk mempercantik taman kecil yang ia punya.

( . Y . )

"Hari ini aku cuti. Bagaimana jika kita liburan?" ujar Naruto di meja makan dapur keluarga.

Di sampingnya ada Hinata dan di depan mereka Boruto dan Himawari. Mereka tengah sarapan dan mendiskusikan akan berlibur ke suatu tempat.

"Benarkah?! Tidak ada tugas Hokage lagi?!" tanya Himawari riang karena selama Naruto menjabat sebagai Hokage, waktunya bersama putri kecilnya jadi berkurang.

"Ya, tidak ada tugas. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

"Aku ikut perkataanmu saja, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, bagaimana, Boruto?"

"Yeah, terserah ayah, sih. Tapi, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Boruto sambil memakan nasinya.

"Kita akan ke pantai sekalian berkemah, aku juga akan mengajak Menma, aku kasihan kepadanya karena masih tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu," ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, meskipun kami kembar dia sangat sulit dimengerti. Ya, walaupun begitu, dia tetap adikku walau hanya berselisih 14 menit," ujar Naruto memakan Karenya.

"Sepertinya bagus, aku tidak keberatan, memangnya kita akan berangkat kapan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menyendokkan nasi lagi untuk Himawari.

"Kita berangkat siang ini."

"Hore!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuat Boruto dan Himawari secara refleks melompat kegirangan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak main ke pantai lagi!" ujar Himawari dengan binar mata kesenangan.

"Baiklah, selepas ini kita siap-siap. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian," titah Naruto kepada kedua anaknya yang kegirangan. Ya, walaupun Boruto lebih tua dari Himawari, kadang jika bersama adiknya, dia bisa jadi orang bodoh untuk membuat Himawari tertawa.

( . Y . )

"Aku senang kau mengajakku, Naruto," ucap Menma tersenyum.

Kini, mereka berada di depan gerbang Konoha menunggu jemputan. Mereka, Naruto, Hinata, Himawari dan Boruto juga Menma tengah bersiap-siap berlibur. Menma yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dari kaus sampai celana panjang dan jaket merah. Rambut berwarna hitam yang membedakan dia dengan Naruto yang pirang. Naruto juga memakai pakaian santainya dari kaus putih dan celana pendek abu-abu gelap dengan jaket orange kesukaannya. Sementara Hinata dan Himawari tidak jauh beda dari pakaian sehari-hari mereka, dan Boruto menggunakan pakaian genninnya hanya saja tanpa perlengkapan ninja dan tanpa penutup kepala.

"Ya, sesekali aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur dari aktifitasmu," ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Melepas semua tanggung jawabmu?" tanya Menma.

"Hei, aku juga manusia, aku bisa lelah. Lagipula, Daimyo telah mengizinkanku dan sebagai gantinya, kutunjuk Shikamaru untuk memimpin selama esok hari ke depan," jawab Naruto dengan rasa jengkel karena tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Menma.

"Um, Naruto-kun, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Shikamaru-san?" tanya Hinata sambil mengandeng tangan Himawari.

"Tidak, selama ini dia bertugas sebagai penasehat dan kirim-antar dokumen. Kurasa bagus juga untuk mengurangi rasa malasnya," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Menma yang melihat kemesraan di depan matanya, mengepalkan tangan kanannya karena kesal. Untuk alasan yang belum diketahui, dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

( . Y . )

08.30 AM.

Tiba mereka di pantai yang telah dijanjikan Naruto dengan menaiki kereta kencana milik keluarga Hyuuga, membuat mereka sampai lebih cepat. Banyak orang-orang yang berlibur untuk melepas penat dari kesibukkan sehari-hari mereka. Lihat, anak-anak kecil bermain istana pasir dan lempar tangkap bola, suasana musim panas yang sangat pas untuk liburan ke pantai.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru Naruto berjalan duluan sambil mengendong Himawari di bahunya.

"Iya, mari, Menma," ucap Hinata seraya mengikuti Naruto. Boruto semenjak sampai, langsung kabur dari pantauan mereka. Dan sekarang bocah pirang itu sedang membuat istana pasir.

Menma yang melihat keadaan menengok ke kanan dan kiri, terlihat ada banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi. Di balik batu besar arah barat ada semak-semak yang lumayan lebat. Menganggaguk, Menma berjalan menyusul mereka yang telah menaduluinya.

( . Y . )

Kini, mereka semua sedang bersenang-senang dengan pakaian bikini mereka. Terlihat, Naruto yang bahagia bermain dengan Himawari. Boruto juga ikut meremaikan susana dan Hinata yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhan bersama Menma seperti alas, payung dan sebagainya. Menma selama membantu Hinata tidak bisa fokus karena pakaian bikini Hinata membuat celana pendek Menma menjadi sesak. Tetek besar kencang seakan bra bikin tersebut tidak mampu menampung gumpalan daging itu, bokong sintal dibalut kain tipis membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi, akhirnya Menma menyudahi membantu Hinata.

"Eh, Menma, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku butuh udara segar," jawab Menma menjauh dari tempar itu.

Hinata yang melihat Menma menjauh melanjutkan mempersiapkan perbekalan.

( . Y . )

12.33 PM.

Waktu siang telah tiba. Naruto, Boruto, Himawari dan Hinata kini sedang beristirahat di bawah payung yang melindungi mereka dari terik sinar mentari.

Ketika sedang enak melelapkan diri, Menma datang dan membangunkan Hinata.

"Hinata, bisakah kau bantu aku?" tanya Menma.

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku kesulitan memasang jebakan di sana," ujar Menma menunjuk ke arah barat tempat batu besar.

"Hmmm ... Baiklah. Naruto-kun, aku akan membantu Menma memasang jebakan," izin Hinata kepada Naruto yang terlelap sambil menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ya, silakan," ucap Naruto setengah sadar.

"Baiklah, Menma," ujar Hinata berdiri dan berjalan duluan ke tempat Menma tunjuk.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Menma menyeringai bejat karena baik Hinata dan Naruto sudah memakan alibi yang dibuatnya.

( . Y . )

Setelah sampai pada tujuan, selama perjalanan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Menma di belakangnya sudah melepas celana pendeknya dan kini dia telanjang dengan kontol besar panjang dan urat-urat di sekelilingnya.

"Nah, sekarang di mana jebakannya, Menmmmmhhh—"

Kalimat Hinata terputus karena setelah Hinata menengok ke belakang, Menma langsung membuat Hinata berlutut dan memasukkan kontolnya ke mulut Hinata memaksanya untuk disepong.

Tanpa berlama waktu, Menma memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya seperti sedang memperkosa mulut Hinata.

"Aahhh ... Naruto sialan. Dia membuatku selalu melaksanakan misi keluar desa. Aku jadi tidak bisa ngentot dengan istrimu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," ucap Menma kenikmatan sambil melepaskan kekesalannya.

Hinata di bawahnya masih kaget karena mulutnya diserang langsung oleh kontol besar melebihi kontol Naruto.

Cepatnya sodokkan Menma ke mulut Hinata, membuatnya menjadi basah di area memeknya. Terlihat, Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya memegang kontol panjang itu dan mengocoknya seraya hisapan Hinata pada kontol itu yang keluar-masuk.

Ploph!

Melepas kontolnya dari mulut Hinata, Menma menggeser tubuhnya dan bersandar pada batu besar itu dengan kontol yang mengacung tinggi. Hinata yang melihat kontol tegak itu, menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke payudara dan meremasnya selagi tangan sebelahnya ke memeknya dan memasukkan jarinya tengahnya ke dalam. Menma yang melihatnya mengocok kontolnya dan menyodorkan kontol panjang itu ke mulut Hinata dan langsung dihisapnya. Terlihat Hinata yang menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena terbakar nafsu bejat.

Selagi kontolnya dihisap, Menma bangun dari bersandarnya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju pengait bra Hinata di belakang.

Clek!

Setelah terlepas, Menma langsung meremas kedua payudara kesukaan Naruto itu dengan kuat.

"Mmmpphh ... Mmmpphh ... "

Puas dengan meremas payudara Hinata, Menma mencabut kontolnya dari dalam mulut Hinata dan mengarahkan kontol panjang itu ke sela payudara Hinata, Hinata yang melihatnya mengerti, ia jepit batang panjang itu dengan payudara besarnya dan mengocoknya. Melihat kepala merah kontol itu keluar-masuk dari celah payudaranya, membuat Hinata tidak tahan, langsung saja ia kulum ujung kontol itu selagi Hinata mengocok batang itu dengan payudara montoknya.

"Aahhh ... Sshhh ... "

Kenikmatan yang Menma merasakan pada kontolnya yang dimanjakan oleh istri kakaknya, Menma menyandarkan lagi tubuhnya ke batu dengan kedua tangannya direnggangkan.

Semakin lama, gerakkan Hinata semakin cepat, Menma merasakannya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kontolnya namun ditahan.

Cukup.

Menma mencabut kontolnya dari dalam mulut dan jepitan payudara Hinata. Menma menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Hinata dan mengangkatnya untuk berdiri, setelah Hinata berdiri, Menma menyuruh Hinata membungkuk dan bertumpu pada batu besar itu. Tanpa berlama waktu, Menma melepas kain yang menutupi lubang kenikmatan Hinata.

Sebelum Menma menyodok memek milik istri kakaknya, Menma menggesek ujung kontolnya ke bibir memek Hinata.

"Uhhnmm ... Sshhh ... "

Dirasa sudah cukup licin, dengan perlahan Menma memasukkan kontol besar panjangnya ke dalam memek Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan kontol adik suaminya menusuk memeknya, hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan desahannya. Karena Hinata tahu, ngentot di ruang terbuka seperti pantai ini akan memancing orang-orang jika terlalu berisik.

Setelah semua inci kontolnya sudah tertanam di dalam memek Hinata, Menma membiarkannya terlebih dahulu untuk merasakan kembali betapa nikmatnya tubuh istri kakaknya.

Menundukkan tubuhnya hingga menyatu dengan punggung Hinata, Menma meremas kedua payudara indah yang menggantung itu dengan kuat.

Dirasa sudah puas mendiamkan kontolnya, sambil meremas payudara, Menma langsung melakukan sodokkannya dengan tempo sedang.

Hinata yang merasakan sodokkan adik suaminya hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya agar desahannya tidak keluar.

Puas dengan meremas kedua payudaranya, Menma bangkit dari menunduknya dan langsung meremas bokong sintal Hinata dan sodokkannya pada memek Hinata semakin menyepat.

Merasa sodokkan Menma bertambah cepat, membuat Hinata melihat kegiatan ngentotnya melalui selangkangan dan terlihat kontol besar dan panjang itu menyodok memeknya keluar-masuk dengan biji zakarnya yang menampar-nampar klitorisnya.

"Aahh ... Sshhh ... "

Plak!

Menma menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya dan kini Menma mendongakkan kepala ke atas merasakan kontolnya kembali dijepit liang kenikmatan Hinata.

Bosan dengan posisi itu, Menma menghentikan sodokkannya dan mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata.

"Aahhnn ... "

Setelah tercabut, Menma langsung merebahkan dirinya. Hinata yang melihat Menma tiduran di atas pasir dengan kont yang mengacung, menggerakkan tubuhnya mengangkang di atas tubuh Menma. Menurunkan tubuhnya, Hinata mengarahkan kontol panjang itu untuk kembali menyodok memeknya.

Blesh!

"Mmpphh ... "

Setelah kontol panjang itu kembali masuk le dalam memeknya, Hinata langsung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya merasakan kontol itu menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

Menma yang melihat payudara indah kesukaan Naruto bergoyang-goyang, tidak kuat menahan kedua tangannya untuk meremasnya.

Merasa kedua payudaranya diremas, Hinata mempercepat naik-turunnya merasakan kenikmatan ngentot dengan adik suaminya di luar ruangan di siang hari.

Menma yang tidak tahan dengan tempo yang Hinata lakukan, menekukkan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan, melakukan sodokkannya dengan tempo cepat hingga membuat Hinata terpantul-pantul.

"Mmpphhh ... Mmpphhh ... "

Cepatnya sodokkan Menma, membuat Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan menindih Menma. Menma yang melihat Hinata sudah lemas, memegang bokong sintal Hinata dan memperlebarnya.

Menma yang sudah tidak tahan, menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya karena akan menyemprotkan banyak sekali pejuh yang selama ini dia tahan. Terlihat biji zakar Menma menampar-nampar lubang anal Hinata.

"Aku akan keluar, Hinata!" ucap Menma dengan sodokkan yang semakin cepat.

"Ja-jangan di dalam," ucap Hinata sambil menahan desahannya.

"Keluar!" ujar Menma mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata. Terlihat kontol panjang itu banyak sekali mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi punggung Hinata.

Lelah mendera yang mereka rasakan. Menma yang melihat wajah Hinata sangat dekat dengannya, memagut bibir bawah dan bibir atas Hinata. Hinata hanya pasrah ketika bibirnya dipagut adik suaminya.

"Sekarang bersihkan," ucap Menma setelah melepas pagutannya dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung menggeser tubuhnya ke bawah dan menghisap sekaligus menjilat sisa pejuh yang masih tertinggal di area kontol Menma.

Setelah bersih, Menma langsung berdiri dan memakai celana pendeknya. Sebelum pergi, Menma merogoh kantung celananya mengeluarkan kain lap yang langsung digunakannya membersihkan punggung Hinata dari semburan pejuhnya.

"Beritahu Naruto agar jangan terlalu sering mengirimku ke luar desa. Mengerti?" ujar Menma setelah membersihkan punggung Hinata.

Sambil mengambil nafas, Hinata menganggukkam kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang pakai bikinimu dan kita kembali ke mereka," ujar Menma yang melangkah duluan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kelelahan sehabis ngentot dengan Menma, adik Naruto.

( . Y . )

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage.

Shikamaru yang seharusnya menggantikan Naruto melakukam tugas, malah melakukan hal yang 'lain'.

Di atas meja Hokage, terlentang Tsunade yang telanjang bulat dan Shikamaru sedang ngentotin dirinya, terlihat kontolnya keluar-masuk memek Tsunade sangat cepat, dengan celana panjang yang dilepasnya.

Shikamaru dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan menyodok memek sempit Tsunade dengan tempo sedang. Dan Tsunade mendesah merasakan kontol selain Jiraiya menyodoknya. Kaki kiri di bahu Shikamar dan kaki kanan yang mengangkang, Shikamaru kenikmatan menyodok memek Tsunade selain milik istrinya sendiri dan Hinata.

"Ahnn ... Ahnn ... Ahnnn ... Uhhnnmm ... "

Ploph!

Shikamaru mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memeknya dan menepak-nepak memek Tsunade agar semakin bernafsu.

"Masukkan, Shikamaru!"

Mendengar perintah dari mantan Hokage Konoha tersebut, Shikamaru mengarahkan kontolnya ke lubang anal Tsunade.

"Ohhhnnnmmm ... "

Sempit. Lebih menjepit dari memek yang barusan dia sodok, lubang anal Tsunade membuat Shikamaru dengan tidak sabar dan langsung menggerakkan sodokkannya di lubang anal Tsunade.

Terlihat Shikamaru melepas kaki kiri Tsunade yang di bahunya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke payudara besar kesukaan Jiraiya dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ahhhnnn ... Ahhnn ... "

Sodokkan Shikamaru semakin menyepat, Tsunade hanya bisa mendesah karena sodokkan Shikamaru di lubang analnya kian beringas, membuatnya dilanda kenikmatan sekali lagi setelah semalam, Jiraiya menggangbangnya dengan 4 Bunshin yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Tsunade dengan wajah merah, mata mendelik ke atas, senyum lebar dengan lidah menjulur adalah wajah ahegao Tsunade ketika kenikmatan sudah tidak bisa ditahannya.

Shikamaru menambahkan kecepatan menyodok-nyodok lubang anal Tsunade karena sebentar lagi, Shikamaru akan menyempotkan pejuhnya di dalam anal Tsunade.

"Ugh ... Keluar!"

Akhirnya, Shikamaru menyemburkan pejuhnya di dalam lubang anal Tsunade. Shikamaru bahkan semakin menancapkan kontolnya semakin dalam karena kenikmatan menyemprotkan pejuhnya sambil dijepit gumpalan daging anal Tsunade.

"Aihhnnmmm ... "

Terlihat kedua mata Tsunade memutih karena kenikmatan setelah tadi Tsunade menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya dan membasahi seragam Shikamaru.

Ploph!

"Ahhnnn ... "

Setelah Shikamaru mencabut kontolnya dari dalam lubang anal Tsunade, cairan putih kental keluar dari lubang itu dan menetes-netes membasahi lantai Hokage.

Shikamaru langsung memasang kembali celananya dan membawa dokumen yang ada di samping tubuh berkeringat Tsunade yang masih mengangkang, dan meninggalkan Tsunade dari ruangan itu menuju ruang arsip.

( . Y . )

Nara's house.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Nara.

Keadaan rumah terasa sepi, dari teras, ruang tamu dan kamar tidur. Namun, di halaman belakang rumah, sedang berlangsung 'pengeroyokkan' terhadap Temari, istri Shikamaru, dengan Rock Lee, Kiba dan Konohamaru.

Di atas alas kayu itu, mereka dengan telanjang bulat, Rock Lee dengan posisi rebah menyodok memek Temari dan Kiba menyodok lubang anal, sementara Konohamaru, kontolnya sedang diblowjob. Terlihat Temari dengan sangat bernafsu menghisap kontol besar Konohamaru, di bawahnya yang memang Rock Lee semangat dan nafsu sexnya tinggi, menyodok memek Temari dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan Kiba pun tidak mau ketinggalan ngentotin istri sahabatnya dengan beringas.

"Mmmpphhh ... Mmmpphhh ... "

Terlihat di kedua lubang senggama Temari, keluar dan masuk kedua kontol Rock Lee dan Kiba selagi mereka 'menikmati' istri sahabat mereka.

"Ugh!" erang Konohamaru merasa akan mencapai puncaknya. Mengarahkan kedua tangannya, Konohamaru menahan kepala Temari agar tetap di tempatnya, kemudian Konohamaru menggerakkan pinggulnya menyodok mulut Temari. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan mata yang sebentar lagi memutih, Kiba yang melihatnya menarik kedua tangan Temari ke belakang dan menambah kecepatan menyodok lubang analnya.

Baik Rock Lee, Kiba dan Konohamaru semakin mempercepat sodokkan mereka pada masing-masing lubang Temari karena mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan di mana mereka mengawalinya.

"Ugh ... Mmphh ... "

Temari hanya bisa pasrah di saat kedua lubang dan mulutnya memuaskan pria lain selain suaminya.

Sodokkan Konohamaru semakin cepat pada mulut Temari, dan di saat Konohamaru berhenti, dia langsung menancapkan kontol panjangnya ke dalam tenggorokkan Temari.

"Keluar!" ucap Konohamaru sambil melepas cairan pejuh yang banyak ke dalam mulut Temari. Temari yang tidak kuat menahan semprotan pejuh itu hanya bisa menelannya sebagian dan sebagiannya lagi keluar dari celah mulutnya dan lubang hidung. Terlihat kedua mata Temari memutih karena tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan di saat dia dientot dengan lebih dari 2 orang pria.

Lee dan Kiba yang melihatnya semakin mempercepat sodokkan mereka untuk mencapai puncak. Dan di saat Lee dan Kiba menancapkan dalam-dalam kontol mereka ke kedua lubang Temari, mereka menyemprotkan pejuh mereka di dalam memek dan anal Temari.

"Ugh!"

Croth ... Croth ... Croth ...

Lee yang semakin kenikmatan semakin menusuk memek Temari dengan kontol beruratnya yang masih menyemburkan cairan pejuh. Pun dengan Kiba, dia semakin menancapkan kontol besarnya ke dalam lubang anal Temari. Terlihat dari celah kedua lubang itu keluar cairan pejuh mereka berdua.

Ploph!

Bruk!

Setelah mereka bertiga mencabut kontol mereka dari 3 lubang nikmat Temari, cairan pejuh keluar dari mulut dan kedua lubang senggama Temari dengan tubuh yang bergetar-getar.

"Setelah Hinata berhenti dari latihan, aku jadi jarang ngentot dengannya. Apalagi ketika habis penyelamatannya dari tangan Toneri. Aku dan Shino tidak bisa 'berpesta' semenjak Hinata menikah," ujar Kiba memakai pakaiannya.

"Yeah, semenjak Boruto jadi akrab dengan Naruto, aku tidak bisa membuat alibi agar bisa ngentotin Hinata," celetuk Konohamaru yang juga memakai pakaiannya.

Menggeser tubuh Temari yang menindihnya, Rock Lee bangun seraya memakai kaus hijaunya juga, "kalian beruntung. Aku hanya bisa ngentot dengannya saat Naruto meninggalkan Konoha untuk ujian Chunnin. Aku telat saat itu, aku ngentotin Hinata pada tahun di mana Naruto akan kembali, dan terakhir pada saat hari pernikahan Naruto."

"Kau ngentot dengan Hinata pada saat hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto?!" ucap Kiba kaget.

"Yeah, pada saat itu aku mau buang air kecil, kau ingat? Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata sedang ada di sana sambil bermasturbasi. Jadi, kugantikan saja tangannya dengan kontolku. Lalu, ya, langsung kusodok memeknya dan akhirnya aku bisa ngentot dengan Hinata setelah sekian lama. Aku masih ingat sempitnya memek Hinata saat kontolku menyodok-nyodok lubang yang seharusnya buat Naruto seorang," ujar Lee setelah memakai pakaiannya sambil memperagakkan gaya saat bersetubuh dengan Hinata di kamar mandi.

"Kau hebat, Lee," ujar Kiba tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu kiri Lee.

"Ya, kau hebat," ucap Konohamaru dengan mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum Pepsodent khas guru Guy dan Lee.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Kiba melihat Temari yang pingsan dalam keadaan telanjang dan cairan pejuh di mana-mana.

"Kita bawa saja ke kamarnya dan pergi dari sini," usul Konohamaru.

"Ya, itu lebih baik."

Dan mereka bertiga pun membawa Temari ke kamar tidurnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

( . Y . )

11.47 PM.

Kembali ke pantai.

Di malam hari di tepi pantai, terdapat dua tenda ditemani api unggun yang menyala. Satu tenda berukuran besar dan satunya berukuran kecil. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian dari kedua tenda itu.

Terlihat dari tenda besar yang di dalamnya tertidur Naruto, lalu Himawari dan Boruto. Namun, tempat tidur untuk Hinata terlihat kosong. Ke mana dia?

"Ahnn ... Ahnn ... Ummpphh ... Entot lagi, Menma ... Ahh ... "

Ternyata Hinata berada di dalam tenda Menma yang bersebelahan dengan tenda besar Naruto.

Dari bayangan luar tenda yang disinari api unggun, Hinata dalam posisi cowgirl menggoyangkan pinggulnya di atas tubuh Menma, merasakan lagi kontol besar adik suaminya menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Terlihat, Hinata juga sangat bernafsu ngentot dengan Menma di malam hari ini. Hinata menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas kontol Menma yang menyatu dengan memeknya. Menma begitu kenikmatan ngentotin istri kakaknya di tendanya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Menma mengganti posisinya menjadi spooning dengan kaki kanan Hinata diangkat dan terlihat jelas dari bayangan luar, Menma sedang menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan sangat cepat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya malam ini.

Dari luar, tenda yang berguncang-guncang menandakan Menma tengah dalam kondisi yang sangat bernafsu ngentot dengan Hinata Uzumaki, istri Naruto Uzumaki. Kini, malam untuk Hinata dan Menma akan menjadi malam yang panjang dengan perbuatan ngentot Hinata dan Menma.

( . Y . )


	6. Chapter 06

06.48 AM.

Pagi hari menyambut desa Konoha dengan sinar mentarinya yang lembut. Embun-embun berkilauan merayakan sukacita ketika malam, air dari langit turun membawa sejuta makna bagi yang mengartikannya.

( . Y . )

Minato's house.

Di kediaman mantan Hokage ke-empat masih terasa sepi, dari halaman rumah tampak sangat sunyi. Tanaman-tanaman terlihat sangat segar dengan embun air yang mempercantiknya. Masuk ke dalam rumah hanya keheningan yang terasa di sana. Ya, Minato maupun Kushina masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka di kamar.

"Eh, di mana Kushina?" tanya Minato terbangun dan tidak mendapati istri cantiknya tidak ada di sisinya.

Guyuran air shower dari kamar mandi sana terdengar menandakan Kushina berada di dalam sana. Bangun dari berbaringnya, Minato berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

Clek!

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat tirai merah menutupi bathub dan shower yang menyala.

"Kushina?" panggil Minato setelah dekat dengan tirai.

Srek!

"Ya, sayang?" ujar Kushina menyingkap sedikit kain itu dan menonjolkan kepala merahnya sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup tirai.

"Hei, di sana kau rupanya, istriku," ucap Minato memberi ciuman ke bibir merah Kushina.

Kushina pun hanya tersenyum mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dari suami tercintanya.

Melepas tautan bibirnya, Minato mencoba menyibak tirai itu namun ditahan Kushina. Dan mengundang pertanyaan.

"Aku sedang keadaan malu, Minato," ujar Kushina dengan wajah merah kekesalan.

"Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana permainan semalam?" tanya Minato menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kushina dan menggesek-gesek hidung mereka membuat Kushina kegelian.

"Oh, kau sangat mendominasi, sayang," ucap Kushina dengan suara desahan.

Tanpa Minato sadari, di balik tirai merah bathub itu, Zetsu putih dengan wajah idiotnya sedang menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dengan sangat nikmatnya. Lidah terjulur ke depan, kontol panjang dengan duri lembek itu menyodok-nyodok memek istri Hokage ke-empat itu dengan tempo sedang. Terlihat kontol putih dengan ujung hijau itu keluar-masuk memek Kushina dengan sangat bebasnya. Meremas bokong sintal Kushina, Zetsu menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya hingga memek Kushina meneteskan cairan orgasmenya karena bergesekkan dengan kontol berduri lembek itu.

Bagaimana Zetsu putih bisa sampai ke dalam kamar mandi dan ngentot dengan istri Hokage ke-empat itu? Mudah saja, ketika Kushina akan mau berendam, Zetsu putih tiba-tiba muncul di dalam bathub berisi busa itu dengan posisi terlentang, sehingga Kushina tidak bisa melihatnya. Menyadari kemunculannya sangat pas di atas Kushina yang sedang mandi, Zetsu putih menumbuhkan kontol panjangnya dengan duri-duri lembek di sekitar batangnya. Terlihat, betapa menegangnya batang putih itu sampai ujung hijaunya muncul ke permukaan. Dan ketika Kushina merasa sudah cukup membersihkan tubuhnya, dirinya yang tidak tahu kalau tepat di bawah selangkangannya terdapat kontol makhluk jadi-jadian, langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan itu membuatnya mendesah merasakan kontol seseorang menyodok memeknya. Zetsu yang merasakan nikmat, seketika langsung menggerakkan sodokkannya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung menghisap kedua tetek Kushina secara bergantian sampai Minato datang.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Ahn ... "

Kembali ke depan tirai yang mana Minato tidak tahu kalau istrinya, Kushina, sedang ngentot dengan makhluk jadi-jadian di balik tirai merah itu.

"Baiklah, Kushina. Aku akan pakai kamar mandi bawah. Dan pastikan semuanya selesai di meja makan, sayang. Aku ada rapat dengan tetua klan dan para Daimyo," ujar Minato mengelus kepala merah istrinya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi bawah.

"Ya, aku akan selesai setelah ini," ucap Kushina melihat Minato menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Clek!

Setelah pintu tertutup, Zetsu putih langsung menyibak tirai merah itu. Dan terlihat dengan wajah idiotnya, Zetsu menyodok memek Kushina sangat cepat sampai membuat Kushina berpegangan pada tiang shower.

"Ahnn ... Ahnn ... Terus ... Sshh ... Sodok terus ... Ahh ... Entot aku ... Shh ... "

Zetsu menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan ngentot dengan istri Minato. Bahkan sampai membuat Kushina terpantul-pantul karena sodokkan Zetsu pada memeknya yang menghentak.

Menghentikan sodokkannya, Zetsu mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Kushina dan terlihat kontol putih dengan duri lembek keluar dari dalam memek Kushina dengan ukuran yang sangat panjang. Pantas Zetsu merasa nikmat sekali, karena setelah kontolnya masuk ke dalam memek Kushina, Zetsu memanjangkan kontolnya sampai menyentuh dinding rahim Kushina.

Setelah kontol itu keluar dari memeknya, Kushina langsung jatuh menungging. Melihat Kushina yang lemas, Zetsu pun berlutut dan menggesekkan kontol berduri lembeknya ke klitoris Kushina.

"Kau belum puas setelah semalam kau ngentot dengan suamimu?" tanya Zetsu dengan senyum bejatnya seraya menepak-nepak bokong sintal Kushina dengan kontol panjangnya.

"Satu ronde, satu gaya, mana mungkin membuatku puas," ucap Kushina yang kini bertumpu pada ujung bathub.

"Baiklah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kushina menengok ke belakang dan setelahnya terlihat, Zetsu putih menghilangkan duri lembeknya dari batang panjang itu. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Kushina kaget. Yang membuat Kushina kaget adalah Zetsu menumbuhkan satu lagi kontol panjangnya tepat di bawah kontol pertama dengan sama panjangnya.

Kemudian, Zetsu mengangkat Kushina, menggendongnya dari belakang. Kushina yang diangkat mau tidak mau harus berpegangan pada leher Zetsu agar tidak jatuh ke depan karena Zetsu mengangkangkan kakinya. Terlihat kontol pertama Zetsu dengan ujung hijau namun sedikit memerah sehabis menyodok. Dirasa sudah pas, Zetsu mengarahkan kedua kontolnya ke kedua lubang Kushina.

Blesh!

"Ohhnn ... "

Setelah kedua batang itu menancap ke dalam dua lubang Kushina, Zetsu yang tanpa akal, langsung menggerakkan sodokkannya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Terlihat kedua kontol panjang itu keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat dan beriringan, membuat Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar. Bahkan kedua teteknya terpantul-pantul dengan sangat cepat. Dan Zetsu dengan wajah idiotnya sangat bahagia sekali karena pagi-pagi sudah ngentotin istri orang dengan nikmatnya.

"Aihhnn ... Aihnn ... Aihnnn ... "

Kushina hanya bisa pasrah ketika dia dientot oleh makhluk jadi-jadian dengan sangat ganas. Terlihat dari tangan kanan Kushina yang melemas, wajah merah dengan mata mendelik ke atas, mengeluarkan air mata, lidah terjulur dengan air liur yang ke mana-mana.

Zetsu yang merasakan akan mengeluarkan cairan pejuhnya, menambahkan kecepatan menyodok lubang memek dan anal Kushina.

"Hyahaha ... Bersiaplah, istri Hokage!" ucap Zetsu kegirangan dengan wajah idiotnya, lidah dan mata yang hampir mau copot karena kenikamatan menyodok-nyodok dua lubang Kushina sekaligus.

Phokh!

"Hmmmppphhh ... "

Setelah sodokkan terakhir, Zetsu menancapkan kedua kontolnya dalam-dalam ke dalam dua lubang memek dan anal Kushina, dan menyemburkan cairan lengket dan panas itu memenuhi dua lubang nikmat istri Hokage itu.

Terlihat dari biji zakar Zetsu yang berdenyut, menandakan masih menyemprotkan pejuhnya, membuat perut Kushina menggelembung penuh dengan cairan pejuh dari kontol yang menyodok lubang analnya. Bahkan sampai membuat tubuh Kushina bergetar-getar karena semburan cairan pejuh Zetsu memenuhi lubang memek dan analnya.

Setelah semua cairannya keluar, Zetsu mencabut kedua kontolnya dari lubang memek dan anal Kushina. Terlihat cairan pejuh keluar dengan deras dari lubang anal Kushina yang membuat perutnya kembali normal.

Brukh!

Zetsu menjatuhkan Kushina ke dalam bathub yang tidak tersumpal. Air shower membasahi tubuh Kushina setelah ngentot dengan makhluk jadi-jadian. Lihat wajahnya yang bergetar-getar dengan lidah terjulur dan mata yang memutih. Di bagian bawahnya, dari lubang memek dan anal Kushina masih mengeluarkan cairan pejuh yang disemburkan Zetsu. Zetsu yang melihat mangsanya sudah tumbang hanya tersenyum dengan wajah idiotnya dan kedua kontolnya yang lemas, masih meneteskan pejuhnya. Namun, siapa disangka tubuh Zetsu putih terurai menjadi butiran debu.

"Terima kasih, pada para pria yang telah bertempur di medan perang Shinobi ke-4 kemarin, kami sangat menikmati istri dan kekasih kalian yang tidak ikut berperang," ucap Zetsu dengan wajah gilanya yang sudah menghilang menjadi serpihan kayu yang terjatuh dan tersapu oleh air shower yang mengalir ke lubang pembuangan bathub.

Ya, selama perang kemarin, beberapa Zetsu putih menembus ke kelima desa elemental dan melakukan pesta orgy-gangbang di masing-masing desa. Dengan kata lain, para istri dan kekasih yang tidak ikut berperang turut ikut ambil bagian untuk perdamaian dunia Shinobi namun dengan cara yang 'lain'. Karena setelah Zetsu melakukan kegiatan ngentot, tubuh mereka akan melebur dan hancur.

( . Y . )


	7. Chapter 07

16 Years Ago.

11.56 AM.

Forbidden forest.

Hutan terlarang Konoha, nama yang cukup meyakinkan bagi beberapa orang untuk tidak pernah masuk ke sana karena namanya. Namun, itu hanya nama. Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang ada di dalam hutan, hanya bisa ketakutan. Mereka tidak tahu, hutan terlarang Konoha seperti hutan-hutan lainnya, hanya saja namanya yang sedikit berlebihan.

( . Y . )

Di tengah-tengah hutan, terasa sangat asri sekali dengan pepohonan dan tanaman yang masih sejuk, membuat udara sangat segar. Lebatnya daun-daun pohon, sangat cocok untuk mereka berteduh di saat sedang istirahat setelah melakukan aktifitas harian seorang Shinobi. Namun, ada yang aneh. Di balik semak-semak sebelah barat, terdengar desahan wanita dan raungan nikmat laki-laki. Di dalam sepinya hutan, masih ada orang-orang yang menggunakannya untuk menyalurkan nafsu mereka.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Sodok terus, Sasuke ... Entot terus ... Ohhhnn ... "

Sebuah keranjang berisi penuh dengan tanaman obat, tergeletak di samping tubuh Kushina dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar dan tetek indah yang terbuka. Di bawahnya, Sasuke dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dengan kontol besarnya secara cepat.

Masih menggunakan pakaian sehari-harinya di rumah, Kushina yang sedang mencari tanaman obat di hutan untuk suami tercinta, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kini membelot ke Konoha. Dan pertemuan itu berubah, setelah Sasuke yang tanpa aba-aba 'menyerang' Kushina yang belum siap. Dan kini, berakhirlah mereka di balik semak-semak.

"Sshh ... Ahn ... Sodok lagi, Sasuke ... Ahn ... "

Kushina yang merasakan lagi kenikmatan ngentot di hutan dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, meremas kedua teteknya sendiri. Sasuke yang menyodoknya melepaskan celana pemberian Orochimaru, semakin memperlebar kangkangan kaki Kushina dan menambahkan kecepatan sodokkannya pada memek Kushina.

Kushina hanya bisa menikmati sodokkan kontol dari lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu, di saat dia memang sedang dalam keadaan terangsang. Inginnya, setelah dia mencari tanaman obat dan pulang, berharap Jiraiya ada di rumahnya dan mengganti posisi Minato sebagai suami yang ngentotin istrinya. Berhubung Minato yang juga Hokage Ke-empat sedang sakit, Kushina ingin Jiraiya ngentot dengannya di sofa ruang tamu dekat jendela sekalian melihat orang berlalu lalang. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke lumaya juga. Lihatlah, betapa bernafsunya Sasuke menyodok-nyodok memeknya yang basah.

Bosan dengan posisi biasa, Sasuke menghentikan sodokkannya dan menarik Kushina agar duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas penyatuan kontolnya dari dalam memek Kushina. Setelahnya, Sasuke langsung menghisap kedua tetek Kushina bergantian.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Sshh ... "

Puas dengan tetek Kushina, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya. Kushina yang melihatnya, menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang merasakan batang kontol dari teman anaknya memenuhi seluruh rongga memeknya. Bahkan dalam posisi ini, Kushina bisa merasakan kontol Sasuke menyodok-nyodok memeknya sangat dalam sampai membentur bibir rahimnya.

Menyingkap pakaiannya, Kushina menekukkan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke, Kushina langsung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sasuke yang dalam keadaan pasif, hanya bisa diam menikmati dan merasakan seluruh batang kontolnya dijepit dan pijat oleh memek istri Hokage Ke-empat itu.

Dari balik semak-semak, terlihat hanya kaki Sasuke di ujung dan kepala merah Kushina yang naik-turun pertanda sedang menggoyangkan kontol Sasuke.

Cukup, Sasuke sebagai pihak yang pasif, Sasuke menghentikan goyangan Kushina dan melepas penyatuan kelamin mereka. Setelah terlepas, Sasuke menyuruh Kushina menungging dan memperlihatkan dua lubang nikmatnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, menjilati lubang anal Kushina sambil mengocok batang kontolnya. Setelah agak basah, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan kontolnya menyodok ke lubang anal Kushina.

Blesh!

"Ohhnn ... "

Sasuke membiarkan kontolnya menancap lubang anal Kushina yang belum dia genjot, melihat bokong sintal putih itu menempel pada selangkangannya, Sasuke menampar bokong sintal itu. Dirasa cukup, Sasuke langsung menggenjot menyodok-nyodok lubang anal Kushina dengan tempo cepat. Merasa jepitan anal lebih kuat dibanding jepitan memek, Sasuke yang tidak tahan, memegang pinggul Kushina dan menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya.

Kushina yang merasakan genjotan sodokkan Sasuke bertambah cepat, hanya bisa bertumpu dan bertahan dari sodokkan beringas Sasuke pada lubang analnya. Kedua teteknya yang menggantung sampai terpantul cepat. Terlihat, batang kontol Uchiha muda itu keluar-masuk lubang anal Kushina dengan cepatnya. Merasa Sasuke akan menyemburkan cairan pejuhnya, Sasuke menambahkan kecepatan menyodok lubang anal Kushina sambil melepas pegangan pinggul Kushina dan menjambak rambut merah panjang itu menariknya ke belakang sampai kepala merah Kushina mendongak ke atas.

"Ahn ... Sasuke, rambutku ... Ugh ... Sodok terus ... Ahn ... Aku suka ngentot denganmu, Sasuke ... Sshh ... Ahhnn ... "

Dan ketika pada sodokkan terakhir, Sasuke menancapkan kontolnya dalam-dalam ke dalam lubang anal Kushina dan menyemburkan cairan pejuhnya. Karena nikmat yang tak tertahankan, Sasuke semakin menarik rambut Kushina ke belakang dan semakin menancapkan kontolnya yang masih menyemprotkan pejuhnya. Terlihat, Kushina yang mendongak ke atas karena jambakkan Sasuke dengan mata putih dan lidah terjulur keluar.

Brukh!

Sasuke melepas semua pertahanannya, membuat Kushina jatuh ambruk ke depan yang juga ditindih Sasuke. Kushina yang masih menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sedangkan Sasuke belum melepas kontolnya dari dalam lubang anal Kushina. Terlihat, dari padatnya kontol Sasuke menancap lubang anal Kushina, tidak membiarkan cairan pejuhnya keluar sedikit pun.

Ploph!

Sasuke pun mencabut kontolnya dari lubang anal Kushina dan berdiri, melihat Kushina yang masih kelelahan. Bahkan kontolnya masih sedikit menegang dengan tetesan pejuhnya. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan wajah Kushina, mengarahkan kepala merah itu untuk membuka mulutnya yang membuat Kushina melakukan sedikit sepongan untuk membersihkan kontol Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, jauh di belakang mereka, di balik pohon besar dan tinggi, tersenyum Kiba dengan seringai bejatnya.

"Mungkin besok, aku akan mengajak Akamaru juga," ucap Kiba yang menghilang dari tempat persembunyiannya.

( . Y . )

Kumogakure.

12.38 PM.

Di sisi lain, di desa Kumo, lebih tepatnya di ruangan Raikage sedang terjadi perjudian antara Raikage Ay yang didampingi adiknya, Killer Bee dan Tsunade yang didampingi Shizune.

"Kau kalah lagi, Tsunade," ucap Ay dengan wajah meremehkannya.

"Hah ... Utangku semakin bertambah saja," ujar Tsunade sambil meminum Sakenya.

Shizune yang melihat mentornya kalah lagi hanya bisa memegang keningnya, pusing bagaimana bisa melunasi hutang ini.

Sedangkan Bee yang berada di samping Ay, dari permainan dimulai hingga kekalahan Tsunade yang ke-3 kalinya, hanya berfokus pada tetek jumbo Tsunade, dan itu membuat celananya menjadi sempit. Pun sama halnya dengan Bee, Ay dari tadi menahan mati-matian nafsu bejatnya karena disuguhi lawan yang cukup berani. Dari celananya, terlihat kontol besar Raikage Ay sudah mengacung keras ingin dimanjakan oleh memek wanita binal di depannya.

"Kurasa, kau tidak akan sanggup membayar utangmu cepat lunas, Tsunade," ujar Ay dengan seriusnya.

"Tapi, aku ada cara agar utangmu lunas setengahnya. Itu pun jika kau mau melakukannya," tambah Ay.

Mendengar ada cara lain agar utangnya cepat lunas, buru-buru Tsunade langsung meresponnya.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Tsunade dengan sedikit warna merah di pipinya karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Suruh asistenmu keluar dari ruangan ini untuk 40 menit ke depan," ucap Ay melihat Shizune.

"Kau dengar itu, Shizune? Kau cepatlah keluar," ujar Tsunade sambil melihat ke arah Shizune yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah."

Melihat asisten Tsunade keluar dari ruangan, membuat Bee tersenyum ke arah Ay yang menyeringai.

Clek!

( . Y . )

Setelah Shizune keluar ruangan Raikage, dia menunggunya di kursi tunggu yang ada di samping pintu bersama dengan babi kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana.

"Hah ... Setidaknya utang Nona Tsunade kepada Raikage bisa mengecil," ucap Shizune menghela nafasnya.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Kini, di sofa panjang, terlihat 3 orang telanjang, 2 laki-laki hitam dengan kontol besar mereka yang mengacung, terduduk di atas sofa, dan 1 wanita dengan tetek jumbo yang menggantung berjongkok di hadapan mereka dan sedang memberikan sepongan ke kontol besar mereka berdua.

"Kau sangat tahu isi kepalaku, kakak," ucap Bee yang sedang disepong Tsunade.

"Tentu saja," ujar Ay yang kini disepong Tsunade.

Menyepong dua kontol hitam besar sekaligus adalah hal baru bagi Tsunade. Sebelumnya, Tsunade hanya menyepong kontol Dan Kato, kekasihnya dulu yang kini sudah mati dan Jiraiya yang sampai sekarang masih sering berkunjung ke apartemennya untuk ngentot dengannya. Kadang, Jiraiya melakukan hal gila dengan memanggil katak peliharaannya yang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dan menyuruhnya ngentot dengan katak itu, sementara dia menulisnya ke buku dengan kontol yang menegang. Setelah katak itu puas ngentotin dirinya dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, baru Jiraiya menyodok-nyodok memeknya hingga pagi menjelang.

"Mmhh ... Mmhh ... "

Tidak tahan dengan kondisi kontolnya yang disepong bergantian, Bee bangkit dari duduknya menuju belakang Tsunade yang menungging.

Blesh!

"Mmhh ... "

Tanpa aba-aba, Bee langsung menusuk memek Tsunade dengan kontol hitam besar miliknya sampai membuat Tsunade melotot di saat dia menyepong kontol besar Ay. Bee yang sudah sangat bernafsu, langsung menggenjot menyodok-nyodok memek Tsunade dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Merasa tubuhnya sedang dientot dengan sangat beringasnya, Tsunade mencoba menahan gerakan Bee yang begitu cepat menyodok memeknya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya mendorong-dorong badan Bee. Namun, Bee menyalahartikan tindakan Tsunade. Bee memegang tangan kiri Tsunade dan menariknya ke belakang sementara tangan sebelahnya memaksa kepala Tsunade untuk naik-turun menyepong kontol Raikage Ay.

Sodokkan kontol Bee pada memek Tsunade selain cepat, juga menghentak, membuat Tsunade kesulitan bernafas karena paksaan tangan kanan Bee pada kepalanya yang memaksanya menghisap seluruh batang besar dan panjang itu, bahkan sampai menyentuh tenggorokkan Tsunade.

Ay yang melihat Bee begitu kenikmatan menyodok memek Tsunade, hanya diam, karena dia pun sedang mengalami kenikmatan merasakan sepongan dari Tsunade. Ay melihat kontol hitam adiknya begitu ganas dan bebas keluar-masuk memek Tsunade.

Bee yang masih sangat bernafsu melepas tangan kiri Tsunade yang kini menjadi tumpuannya. Bee mengangkat kaki kanan Tsunade dan menahannya sambil sodokkannya sama sekali tidak melambat. Bee yang kenikmatan, menampar-nampar bokong sintal Tsunade hingga merah sebelah. Desahan Tsunade tertahan karena sepongannya pada kontol hitam Ay.

"Bee, gantian," ujar Ay yang sudah tidak sabar.

Bee yang mendengarnya pun berhenti menyodok memek Tsunade dan mencabut kontolnya dari liang nikmat Tsunade. Melihat Bee yang sudah mencabut kontolnya, Ay langsung mengeluarkan batang hitamnya dari mulut Tsunade dan terlihat lendir air liur keluar sangat banyak dari mulut Tsunade bersamaan Ay mengeluarkan kontolnya.

Ay langsung menarik Tsunade ke pangkuannya. Tsunade yang sudah duduk di atas tubuh Raikage Ay, memegang kontol besarnya dan mengarahkannya ke lubang memeknya.

Blesh!

"A-ahhnn ... "

Tsunade sampai mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan batang panjang dan besar itu menutupi seluruh ruang di memeknya bahkan sampai menembus bibir rahim. Bee yang melihatnya pun bangkit menuju sofa panjang itu dan berdiri di samping penyatuan Ay dan Tsunade. Bee mengarahkan kontolnya ke mulut Tsunade, Tsunade yang tidak bisa berpikir lagi, langsung menyepong batang hitam keras itu dengan penuh nafsu yang tinggi. Ay yang melihat adegan panas sepongan Tsunade di depan matanya, menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke bokong sintal Tsunade dan menaik-turunkannya. Kali ini, Ay ingin Tsunade bergoyang-goyang di atas kontolnya dengan bantuan tangannya.

"Mmmhh ... Mmhh ... "

Semakin lama, gerakkan tangan Ay pada bokong Tsunade semakin cepat. Tsunade yang menjadi korbannya hanya bisa pasrah sementara kedua tangannya dipakai mengocok batang panjang hitam Bee sambil menyepongnya. Terlihat, kepala Tsunade yang maju-mundur menghisap kuat kontol panjang dan berurat milik Bee. Diam-diam, sambil menggerakan bokong Tsunade, Ay mengarahkan kedua jari tengahnya untuk memperlebar lubang anal Tsunade.

Ay memberi isyarat kedipan mata kepada Bee dan langsung dimengertinya. Bee mengeluarkan kontolnya dari dalam mulut Tsunade dan kembali menuju belakang Tsunade. Dikocok dulu dengan tangan kanannya, Bee mengangguk ke arah Ay. Ay yang melihatnya menghentikan menaik-turunkan bokong Tsunade, membiarkan kontolnya menancap di dalam memek Tsunade. Bee menjilat jari tengah tangan kirinya dan dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anal Tsunade.

"Uhhnnn ... "

Mengeluarmasukkan jarinya, Bee mencoba untuk lebih memperlebar lubang anal Tsunade. Dirasa sudah agak lebar, Bee mengarahkan batang panjangnya menusuk lubang anal Tsunade sampai semua inchi batang itu tenggelam.

Tsunade bahkan sampai mencondongkan badannya ke depan menerima dua batang kontol hitam itu memenuhi semua rongga tubuhnya. Bee yang tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, langsung saja dia remas kedua tetek jumbo Tsunade dari belakang. Ay yang sudah mulai bernafsu, langsung menggerakan kontolnya menyodok-nyodok memek Tsunade. Bee yang melihat Ay sudah mulai duluan, juga langsung memulai sodokkannya pada lubang anal Tsunade. Terlihat wajah Ay mau pun Bee begitu kenikmatan ngentotin satu wanita di saat yang bersamaan.

Dari arah belakang, dapat dilihat batang kontol hitam Bee dan Ay keluar-masuk secara bergantian. Bee yang memang tidak tahan, langsung menambahkan genjotan menyodok lubang anal Tsunade, Bee terlihat sangat beringas ngentot dengan Tsunade sampai menarik kedua tangan Tsunade ke belakang. Ay juga menambahkan kecepatan menyodok memek Tsunade dan kini Ay menghisap kuat tetek sebelah kanan Tsunade dan meremas tetek sebelahnya. Ay melakukannya bergantian karena nafsunya sudah bangkit.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Ahn ... Ugh ... "

Merasakan teteknya dihisap dan diremas dengan kuat, kedua tangannya digenggam ke belakang dan kedua lubangnya disodok dua kontol hitam, membuat Tsunade tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain nafsu bejatnya yang tengah dientot oleh dua orang berkulit hitam dengan kontol besar mereka di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kakak, aku akan keluar," ucap Bee semakin menambah sodokkan di lubang anal Tsunade.

"Aku juga. Kita siram wanita binal ini dengan pejuh kita," ujar Ay yang juga menambahkan kecepatan menyodok memek Tsunade.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Ja-jangan di dalam ... Ugh ... "

"Terlambat!"

Akhirnya, Bee dan Ay memuncratkan cairan pejuh mereka memenuhi dua lubang Tsunade. Terlihat, di wajah mereka yang begitu kenikmatan. Tsunade hanya bisa minggigit bibir bawahnya, karena semburan pejuh di dua lubangnya. Bee yang semakin menarik kedua tangan Tsunade ke belakang, Ay makin dalam menancapkan kontolnya di dalam memek Tsunade.

Setelah semua cairan pejuh mereka sudah keluar, Bee dan Ay mencabut kontol hitam mereka dari dua lubang Tsunade.

Ploph!

"Aihhnn ... "

Terlihat, dari dua lubang Tsunade menetes sedikit demi sedikit cairan pejuh yang dilepas mereka berdua di dalam. Bee menggeser tubuhnya melihat Ay yang bangkit dan menyuruh Tsunade untuk duduk di bawah.

"Sekarang, bersihkan, Tsunade," ucap Ay memberi perintah kepada Tsunade untuk membersihkan kontol mereka dengan mulutnya. Dimulai dari Bee, karena dia yang paling banyak menyemprotkan pejuhnya ke dalam lubang anal Tsunade. Menjilat dan menghisap batang panjang hitam itu dari cairan pejuhnya sendiri. Terlihat, Tsunade sangat mahir dalam urusan sepong-menyepong. Setelah Bee sudah bersih, kini giliran Raikage Ay. Tsunade menjilat kontol hitam Ay dari atas sampai ke bawah dan memasukkan batang hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan Tsunade mengocoknya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menghisap batang itu untuk memeras habis semua pejuh dari Raikage Ay. Lihat saja, pipi Tsunade sampai mengempis karena kuatnya sedotan Tsunade di ujung batang hitam Ay. Dirasa sudah tidak mengeluarkan pejuh lagi, Ay menarik kontolnya dari mulut Tsunade dan memakai pakaiannya. Sementara Bee sudah rapi dengan pakaian sehari-harinya.

"Sekarang utangmu sudah lunas setengah, Tsunade. Jika kau ingin melunasinya setengahnya lagi, puaskan kami. Sekarang, kau boleh pergi dan kau menginap di mana pun kau mau di sini," ujar Raikage Ay setelah mengenakan pakaiannya.

Tsunade yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk dan memakai pakaian khasnya. Setelah terpakai, Tsunade langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

( . Y . )

03.48 PM.

Kembali ke Konoha.

Hari ini adalah hari Naruto pulang ke Konoha setelah pelatihannya selama 3 tahun bersama Jiraiya. Terlihat, dari arah gerbang, Naruto memasuki desa Konoha dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya melihat kembali tanah kelahirannya. Tapi, senyum itu langsung menghilang setelah mengingat tadi, sebelum sampai gerbang Konoha, Jiraiya bilang dia harus pergi karena ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan dan karenanya dia jadi pulang sendirian. Namun, senyum kembali mengembang setelah dia melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka bermain, hanya saja tanpa Sasuke di antara mereka.

"Teman-teman!"

Mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi, mereka, kawan-kawan Naruto mencari sumber suara dan terlihat di mulut gerbang, berdiri Naruto dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

Akhirnya Naruto disambut hangat oleh teman-teman seangkatannya dan Hinata yang masih malu-malu jika di dekat Naruto.

( . Y . )

Singkat cerita, Naruto diajak teman-temannya untuk merayakan kepulangannya ke Konoha dengan mentraktir Naruto ramen kesukaannya, Ichiraku Ramen. Ichiraku nampak sangat ramai oleh pengunjung hari ini, kebanyakan dari teman-teman Naruto. Lalu, tiada hujan, tiada badai, Kiba yang duduk di samping Naruto berbisik.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau sudah bertambah tinggi, apakah kontolmu juga ikut bertambah ukurannya?" bisik Kiba dengan seringai bejatnya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto cepat karena sedikit tersinggung oleh ucapan Kiba.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau meledekku, Kiba?!"

"Ayo, taruhan dan buktikan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sambil mendekat, Kiba berbisik, "berhubung kau juga suka Hinata, ayo, taruhan dan buktikan, kontol siapa yang paling besar ukurannya?"

"Baik, akan aku buktikan punyaku lebih besar daripada punyamu, kita akan buktikan di lapangan latihan tim 7 setelah ini," ucap Naruto yang langsung memakan ramennya dengan rakus.

Semudah itu? Dia masih saja bodoh dan polos, batin Kiba menyeringai karena Naruto memakan alibinya.

( . Y . )

03.55 PM.

Training ground of team 7.

Setelah sampai di tempat pelatihan tim 7, Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata mencari tempat berteduh yang pas untuk taruhan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai," ucap Naruto melihat ke sekeliling hutan yang mengelilingi area latihan tim 7.

"Aku akan duluan," tambah Naruto yang membuka seluruh pakaiannya termasuk celana dalam bergambar kodok.

Hinata yang melihat pujaan hatinya telanjang di depan matanya hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang kau, Kiba."

Tunggu, Kiba? Batin Hinata yang kebingungan. Hinata pun melihat kalau Kiba juga melepas semua pakiannya dan sekarang sama telanjangnya dengan Naruto. Bingung dengan keadaan, Hinata melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya, langsung menjawab, "oh, kami sedang bertaruh, kontol mana yang ukurannya lebih besar."

Kaget. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan termakan alibi Kiba hanya untuk ngentot dengannya di depan Naruto berdalih taruhan.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun—"

"Kau mau, kan, Hinata?"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto bertanya kesediaan Hinata. Melihat Naruto yang memohon, membuat Hinata tidak tega. Akhirnya Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya, Naruto akan menyodoknya memeknya nanti.

Kau pikir ini akan berjalan mudah untukmu? Tidak akan, batin Kiba yang menyeringai mesum.

"Nah, sekarang buka pakaianmu, Hinata," ucap Naruto tersenyum yang masih belum sadar kalau dia termakan alibi Kiba.

Akhirnya Hinata melepas semua pakaiannya, mulai dari jaket ungunya, daleman jaring-jaringnya, celana panjangnya hingga celana dalamnya. Melihat Hinata yang telanjang bulat, membuat kontol Naruto dan Kiba mengeras dan mengacung. Terlihat sekali perbedaan ukuran penis Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ingat, Naruto. Yang kalah hanya dapat mulut, sedangkan yang menang, bebas," ucap Kiba yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kiba," ujar Naruto dengan keyakinan tinggi.

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Sekarang berlututlah, dan tentukan, siapa yang lebih panjang?" tanya Naruto percaya diri kalau dialah yang akan terpilih. Namun...

"K-kiba."

Harus Hinata akui, kontol Kiba lebih panjang 2 inci dari Naruto.

"Kau dengar? Aku duluan," ucap Kiba berjalan menuju belakang Hinata semantara Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

Doggy style.

"Uhhnn ... Uhh ... "

Dengan posisi Hinata menungging, dari belakang Kiba menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan kontol panjangnya sangat nikmatnya. Terlihat, Kiba begitu menikmati tubuh Hinata dengan menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Sedangkan Naruto dari depan hanya dapat sepongan Hinata. Kiba sangat kenikmatan ngentot dengan Hinata di depan Naruto. Bahkan Kiba mengangkat kaki kiri Hinata dan menahannya selagi kontolnya menyodok memek Hinata.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Waktu 15 menit habis," ujar Naruto yang mengakhiri sodokkan Kiba pada memek Hinata.

Ploph!

"Ahn ... "

Kiba pun mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan kembali ke samping Naruto. Terlihat, kontol Kiba yang mengkilat karena bergesekkan dengan daging memek Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata. Kontol siapa yang lebih keras?"

Untuk mencari tahunya, Hinata memegang kedua penis itu dan jawabannya...

"A-aku rasa punya Kiba l-lebih keras."

Woman on top.

Lagi, Kiba menyodok memek Hinata, hanya saja, kini posisi Kiba tiduran dan Hinata di atasnya menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik-turun dengan memeknya yang menyatu dengan kontol Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto sekali lagi hanya mendapatkan sepongan saja. Kiba yang melihat tetek Hinata yang terpantul-pantul, langsung meremasnya kuat.

"Ingat, yang menang, yang bebas," ucap Kiba mempertegas di saat Naruto akan mau protes.

Merasakan kontolnya dijepit kuat oleh memek Hinata, membuat Kiba menekukkan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan langsung menggerakkan sodokkannya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata.

"Mnhh ... Mnhh ... "

Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya karena mulutnya tersumpal kontol Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kiba. 15 menit habis."

Setelah Kiba menyodoknya, memek Hinata makin basah dan ingin merasakan lagi kontol besar Kiba menyodok memeknya lebih lama.

"Nah, Hinata. Ini yang terakhir. Kontol siapa yang lebih perkasa?"

Hinata harus jujur, kontol Naruto perkasa dengan ukurannya yang pas. Namun, kontol Kiba lebih besar dan terdapat urat-urat yang bermunculan di sekitar batang itu. Lagipula, Hinata sudah merasakan perkasaan kontol Kiba saat kontol itu menyodok-nyodok memeknya tadi.

"K-kiba."

"Kau dengar, kan?" ucap Kiba berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, kali ini 20 menit," pinta Hinata yang sudah dikuasai nafsu.

"Tapi,..."

"Atatata, yang menang, yang bebas," ucap Kiba sudah siap di belakang Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Kiba sudah belakangnya, memutar tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan mengangkangkan kakinya lebar. Kiba yang melihatnya langsung menindih Hinata dan menancapkan kontolnya ke dalam memek Hinata. Dan kebetulan Hinata yang meminta waktu lebih lama, Kiba langsung menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat. Terlihat, kontol Kiba keluar-masuk memek Hinata sangat cepat, dari biji zakarnya pun menampar-nampar belahan pantat sintal Hinata. Dari wajahnya pun Kiba tengah menahan sesuatu. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat wanita yang ia sukai sedang ngentot dengan sahabatnya hanya karena kalah taruhan, dan Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafsunya ketika kontolnya kembali disepong Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan kontol Kiba yang menyodoknya membesar dari sebelumnya, langsung mengeluarkan kontol Naruto dari mulutnya dengan wajah panik.

"K-kiba ... Ahn ... Ja-jangan di dalam ... Ugh ... "

Baru saja Hinata memperingati Kiba untuk jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam, Kiba sudah menancapkan dalam-dalam batang kontol kerasnya ke dalam memek Hinata hingga membentur dinding rahim dan menyemburkan benih pejuhnya. Kiba merasakan kenikmatan ngentot yang tiada duanya. Kiba meremas kuat tetek Hinata selagi kontolnya masih menyemburkan pejuhnya di dalam memek Hinata.

Puas menyemprotkan benihnya, Kiba mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan terlihat cairan pejuh keluar dari liang memek Hinata. Naruto yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan lagi, menyemprotkan cairan pejuhnya membanjiri wajah Hinata.

"Hahh ... Hahh ... "

Lelah yang dirasa mereka bertiga karena pergaulan mereka. Kiba yang menang, menikmati hadiahnya, yaitu ngentot dengan Hinata. Naruto yang kalah juga menikmati hadiahnya, yaitu disepong Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto. Berhubung kau yang kalah. Kau yang bersihkan," ujar Kiba sambil mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti, Kiba," ucap Naruto yang membersihkan tubuh dan wajah Hinata yang masih terkapar dari siraman pejuhnya.

"Akan kuterima dengan senang hati tantanganmu, kawan," ucap Kiba yang sudah selesai memakai bajunya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

( . Y . )

05.33 PM.

Langit sore menandakan matahari akan terbenam. Orang-orang mulai memasukkan barang dagangan mereka.

Minato's house.

Sementara itu di rumah Hokage Ke-empat yang sedang jatuh sakit, terlihat sepi dari berbagai aktifitas. Namun, dari arah jendela besar yang tertutupi hordeng di ruang tamu. Dari bayangan luar, terlihat Kushina sedang ngentot dengan orang asing. Dilihat dari perwakannya dengan rambut jabrik panjang, sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah Jiraiya. Hordeng tertutup dan sinar matahari sore yang menyinari, Jiraiya ngentot dengan Kushina yang sedang menungging di atas sofa. Terlihat, dari bayangan, Jiraiya dengan begitu bernafsu, menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina. Bisa dilihat dari siluet mereka, batang kontol Jiraiya keluar dan masuk memek Kushina dengan sangat leluasanya.

"Ugh ... Ugh ... Jiraiya-sama ... Ugh ... "

Jadi, ini alasan Jiraiya bilang ke Naruto kalau dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya. Setelah tadi di hutan, Kushina dientot oleh teman anaknya, kini Kushina sedang ngentot dengan guru dari suami dan anaknya. Berhubung suaminya sedang sakit, Jiraiya akan ngentot dengan Kushina sampai puas sepuas kontolnya menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dengan berbagai gaya dan tempat. Seperti ngentot di samping Minato yang sedang istirahat di kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu dan balkon akan jadi tempat-tempat di mana Jiraiya dan Kushina ngentot nanti.

Ini akan menjadi sore dan malam yang panjang untuk Kushina dan Jiraiya, dan wanita-wanita lainnya di Konoha.

( . Y . )


	8. Chapter 08

35 tahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto belum lahir ke dunia.

09.43 PM.

Malam hari di desa Konoha, terasa sepi dan sunyi. Namun, tidak di rumah Hokage ke-4 yang baru dilantik. Ruang tamu terasa meriah. Merayakan Minato yang dilantik menjadi Hokage ke-4. Di sana, ada Kizashi, Minato dan Kushina yang membuatnya meriah. Lalu, di mana Mebuki? Tepat siang tadi saat Minato dinobatkan menjadi Hokage penerus, malamnya Kizashi meminta izin pada sang istri untuk merayakannnya dengan membawa sake. Mebuki mengizinkannya, mengingat Kizashi dan Minato bersahabat baik. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak ikut? Mebuki tidak mau minum cairan berakohol tinggi itu. Jadi, Kizashi pergi sendirian.

"Selamat, Minato. Akhirnya cita-citamu tercapai juga," ucap Kizashi yang meminum sakenya.

"Terima kasih, tapi itu berkat kalian juga, teman-temanku. Dan istriku yang cantik ini," ujar Minato yang wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Kushina yang ada di sana, menuangkan botol sakenya ke gelas Kizashi dan suaminya.

"Ah, ayo, Minato. Minum lagi! Ini baru 2 gelas dan wajahmu sudah memerah," ucap Kizashi mengejek Minato.

"Kau menantangku, Kizashi?! Baiklah, sampai 5 gelas pun akan kuladeni," ujar Minato tidak terima.

Namun, baru 3 gelas, Minato sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di sofa panjang karena mabuk. Bagaimana dengan Kizashi dan Kushina?

Tepat di depan sofa panjang yang satunya, Kushina dan Kizashi yang telanjang, sedang melakukan kegiatan ngentot yang panas. Terlihat, Kushina yang bergerak liar di atas tubuh Kizashi. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya, Kushina memanjakan kontol besar Kizashi dengan nafsu nikmat.

"Ohhnn ... Sshh ... Ahhnn ... Kontolmu lebih besar, Kizashi ... Sshh ... Entot terus ... Ahh ... "

Kushina sampai mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas kontol Kizashi yang menancap di dalam memeknya. Menghentikan gerakan Kushina, sekarang, giliran Kizashi yang menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dengan cepat. Kontol besarnya keluar-masuk dengan begitu bebasnya menyodok memek istri sahabatnya. Terlihat, Kizashi begitu nikmat ngentot dengan Kushina.

Bosan dengan posisi itu, Kushina memutar tubuhnya tanpa melepas panyatuan kontol Kizashi dari dalam memeknya. Setelah posisinya menghadap depan, Kushina kembali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sambil melihat Minato yang ada di depannya. Kizashi yang melihatnya, meremas kedua tetek Kushina selagi kontolnya dijepit memek Kushina. Cukup lama Kizashi dan Kushina ngentot dengan posisi itu. Kizashi yang puas, melepas penyatuan kontolnya dari dalam memek Kushina dan menyuruh Kushina menungging di lantai.

Setelah Kushina dalam posisi menungging, Kizashi mengarahkan kontol besarnya ke lubang memek Kushina, menancapkan kontolnya dengan menghentak. Kushina yang menerima sodokkan itu, kaget. Kizashi tanpa berlama waktu, menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dengan beringas. Kizashi sangat menikmati ngentotin istri sahabatnya, Kushina tidak peduli kalau di ruangan itu ada suaminya yang sedang mabuk berat.

Kizashi yang kenikmatan, menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya. Bahkan sampai membuat Kushina terhentak-hentak.

"Uhh ... Mmhnn ... Sshh ... Ahhnn ... Sodok terus, Kizashi."

Kizashi yang mendengarnya, memelankan sodokkannya. Kizashi menyodok memek Kushina dengan tempo yang sangat lambat, membuat Kushina mengerang linu nikmat. Menikmati setiap rongga mulut memek istri sahabatnya, Kizashi kembali menyodok memeknya dengan tempo yang cepat. Kizashi menarik kedua tangan Kushina ke belakang dan menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya.

"Kushina, kita pindah ke kamarmu dan Minato. Supaya aku bisa bebas ngentot denganmu sampai puas," ucap Kizashi setelah mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengarnya, menggangguk. Berdiri dari menungginggnya, Kushina berjalan menuju kamar dengan memegang kontol besar Kizashi. Pemandangan yang begitu panas. Kushina dan Kizashi yang telanjang, menuju kamar tidur Minato dan Kushina untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ngentot mereka.

( . Y . )

Kamar Minato dan Kushina.

01.35 AM.

Gaya spooning.

"Oohh ... Sshh ... Oohhnn ... Sshh ... Ohhn ... "

Dengan posisi menyerong ke kiri, Kushina mengangkat kaki kanannya dan Kizashi dengan kontol besarnya menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina cepat. Terlihat, dari kasur yang berderit menandakan Kizashi menyodok memek Kushina dengan sangat nikmat. Kushina merasakan memeknya disodok kontol besar selain suaminya merasa begitu nikmat. Klitorisnya yang bergesekkan dengan batang keras Kizashi, membuatnya tidak tahan dengan pesta ngentot mereka dan mengingankan agar Kizashi terus ngentotin dirinya, menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

Kizashi yang merasakan ngentot dengan istri sahabatnya di kamarnya, menambah gairah ngentotnya dengan Kushina.

02.57 AM.

Gaya women on top.

Lagi, Kushina bergerak di atas tubuh Kizashi yang tiduran. Goyangannya pada kontol Kizashi di dalam memeknya, membuatnya bergerak sangat liar. Kasur yang bergelombang, menandakan Kushina sangat bernafsu dan semakin menjepit kuat kontol Kizashi. Dan Kizashi menikmatinya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Bertumpu pada dada Kizashi, Kushina semakin beringas menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh ... Ahhnn ... Ahnn ... Sshh ... Ohh ... "

03.41 AM.

Gaya doggy style.

Kembali, dalam posisi ini Kushina hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kizashi menyodoknya dengan cepat dari belakang. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan menembakan pejuhnya. Justru, Kizashi semakin bergairah ngentotin dirinya. Terlihat, Kizashi menyodok-nyodok memeknya sambil menampar pantatnya yang sintal. Kizashi yang merasa sangat nikmat, semakin menambahkan kecepatan menyodok memek Kushina.

04.44 AM.

Gaya missionary.

Kushina yang terlihat kelelahan, berbaring dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan Kizashi masih terus menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Tapi, dari raut wajahnya Kizashi seperti menahan sesuatu dan sodokkannya ke memek Kushina semakin cepat. Kushina yang menerima sodokkan cepatnya, hanya bisa merintih disertai desahan. Kizashi yang sudah mancapai batas, buru-buru mencabut kontol besarnya dan memuncratkan cairan pejuhnya ke tubuh Kushina.

"Akhh ... Akhh ... Akhh ... Shh ... Akhh ... " Desah Kizashi nikmat, menembakkan cairan pejuhnya yang banyak membasahi tubuh Kushina.

Terlihat, Kushina dengan tubuh yang bergetar-getar menerima semprotan pejuh Kizashi yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Kizashi yang sudah merasa puas, langsung pulang dari rumah Minato setelah dia ngentot dengan Kushina. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan ngentotnya dengan istrinya sendiri di rumah.

Waktu sekarang.

( . Y . )

07.23 AM.

Rumah mantan Hokage ke-4 terasa sepi. Dari halaman depan sampai ruang tamu, tidak ada aktifitas sama sekali. Tapi, di halaman belakang yang tertutup, tempat Kushina menjemur pakaian. Dengan penuh nikmat, Kushina menyepong kontol besar Kizashi yang berdiri di depannya. Kushina yang berjongkok dan setengah telanjang, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya menyepong kontol Kizashi. Terhalang oleh kain-kain yang sudah dijemur Kushina, Kizashi kembali ngentot dengan Kushina diam-diam saat Minato masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan posisi mereka yang berdiri, Kushina kembali disodok oleh kontol besar Kizashi dengan nafsu yang tinggi. Terlihat, kontol besar Kizashi keluar dan masuk dengan mudahnya menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina di pagi hari ini. Sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Kizashi dan Kushina melanjutkan pesta ngentot mereka di belakang Minato.

( . Y . )

08.34 PM.

Malam hari di kediaman Hokage ke-4 sedang dirayakan pesta ulang tahun putra mereka yang ke-5. Semua larut dalam kebahagiaan. Jiraiya pun turut ikut andil dalam perayaan itu. Acara makan-makan pun telah usai.

"Minato, boleh aku menginap di sini semalaman? Aku sudah lelah sekali," tanya Jiraiya.

"Tentu, sensei," jawab Minato tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud Jiraiya.

10.57 PM.

Semua orang sudah tidur. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kushina tidak tidur di samping Minato dan Jiraiya pun hilang entah ke mana. Namun, suara desahan di kamar mandi bawah menegaskan ada suatu perbuatan di antara mereka. Mari kita intip.

Masuk ke kamar mandi, suara desahan wanita makin terdengar. Di sana, di balik tirai bathup yang tertutup, Jiraiya sedang ngentotin Kushina dengan posisi berdiri. Terlihat, dari bayangan tirai, Kushina sedang disodok oleh guru suaminya sendiri. Siluet mereka tidak begitu jelas, namun dapat dipastikan, Jiraiya dalam kondisi prima. Terlihat, Jiraiya yang tidak ada ampun menyodok-nyodok memek Kushina dari belakang

Lagi, malam bagi Kushina dan Jiraiya akan sangat panjang di dalam kamar mandi, tempat Jiraiya dan Kushina sedang melakukan kegiatan ngentot mereka.

( . Y . )


	9. Chapter 09

07.00 AM.

Di hari pelantikan Naruto menjadi Hokage.

Suasana desa terlihat sangat ramai, banyak orang-orang dari luar, berdatangan untuk melihat Naruto memakai jubah Hokage. Dapat dilihat dari halaman rumah Uzumaki, Hinata keluar dengan setelan resminya menuju gedung aula Hokage.

"Akan kutunggu kau di sana, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata ke dalam rumah.

"Ya!" sahut Naruto dari dalam.

Naruto menyuruhnya pergi duluan selagi dia bersiap-siap. Boruto dan Himawari memilih ikut bersama Naruto. Jadi, Hinata pergi sendirian. Dalam pikirnya, Hinata sudah membuat kejutan untuk suaminya yang akan menjadi pemimpin desa sebentar lagi.

( . Y . )

07.30 AM.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dan Naruto belum juga datang, acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kakashi yang selaku Rokudaime, mengambil tindakan.

"Konohamaru, tidak ada cara lagi," ucap Kakashi yang menyuruh Konohamaru untuk melakukan henge.

"Apa kita masih harus menunggu sebentar lagi?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi," ujar serius Kakashi.

"Baiklah," ucap Konohamaru yang melakukan handseal.

Booft!

( . Y . )

"Hai, semua! Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian!" ucap Naruto (Konohamaru) melambaikan tangannya.

Semua orang yang melihat shinobi terkuat menjadi Hokage memberikan tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai gembira. Hinata merasa bangga melihat orang yang dicintainya sukses mencapai cita-cita. Namun, Hinata tidak tahu, kalau yang dia lihat adalah orang lain selain suaminya yang sedang melakukan henge.

( . Y . )

08.00 AM.

Acara sudah selesai dan Naruto belum juga datang. Terpaksa Konohamaru terus memakai henge sampai ke kantor Hokage.

"Ke mana perginya Kak Naruto, ya?" ucap Konohamaru dalam henge Naruto.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Ya, masuk," ucap Naruto (Konohamaru).

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hinata yang masuk dengan senyum menggodanya.

Clek!

Hinata mengunci pintu, dan berjalan mendekat seraya melepas semua pakaiannya. Dan terlihat, Hinata yang dalam balutan lingerie tanpa bra. Konohamaru dalam henge Naruto terperangah, namun setelahnya nafsunya terpancing. Terlihat, dari selangakangannya yang menggembul. Hinata yang tidak tahu kalau di depanya ini adalah Konohamaru meneruskan aksinya.

Merangkak mendekat, setelah sampai, Hinata membuka resleting celana Naruto (Konohamaru) dan mengeluarkan isinya. Hinata sedikit terkejut, ukuran kontolnya sedikit bertambah. Tapi, Hinata tidak ambil pusing. Dia langsung melahap dan menghisap kontol itu hingga menegak. Hinata dengan buas memaju-mundurkan kepalanya menyepong kontol Naruto (Konohamaru). Setelah kontol itu mengacung dengan keras, Hinata bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya. Menggeser penghalang yang menutup memeknya, Hinata mengarahkan kontol itu ke dalam memeknya.

Blush!

Setelah kontol Naruto (Konohamaru) tertancap di dalam memeknya, Hinata langsung menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhnn ... Sshh ... Mmhhnn ... Ahhnn ... "

Konohamaru yang tidak tahan, melepas jurus hengenya.

Booft!

Hinata yang penasaran menengok ke belakang dan kaget, kalau kontol yang menyodok memeknya adalah kontol Konohamaru. Hinata berniat melepaskan penyatuan kontol Konohamaru dari dalam memeknya, namun Konohamaru buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menyergap Hinata, menyodok-nyodok memeknya dengan cepat. Cepatnya sodokkan Konohamaru pada memeknya, membuat Hinata yang tadi ingin pergi, jadi menikmati kegiatan ngentotnya dengan Konohamaru. Konohamaru yang sudah terlanjur ngentot dengan Hinata, melepas semua pakaiannya dan menambah kecepatan menyodoknya. Terlihat, kontol Konohamaru keluar dan masuk memek Hinata dengan bebasnya.

Konohamaru yang bosan ngentot dengan posisi berdiri, melepas kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan terlihat, kontol panjang merah yang habis menyodok memek Hinata. Konohamaru mengangkat Hinata ke meja Hokage dan membaringkannya. Mengangkangkan kedua kakinya, Konohamaru langsung menyodok memek Hinata dengan buas. Melihat tetek indah yang memantul, Konohamaru menghisap kedua tetek itu secara bergantian, selagi dia menyodok-nyodok memek istri seniornya.

"Ahnn ... Konohamaru-kun ... Terus ... Entot aku ... Ohnn ... "

Konohamaru merasa nikmat, kontolnya dijepit daging kenyal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Hinata juga menikmati sodokkan kontol Konohamaru pada memeknya.

Bosan dengan gaya itu, Konohamaru melepas kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan menyuruhnya menungging di atas meja Hokage. Konohamaru yang melihatnya, tanpa berlama waktu langsung naik ke atas meja dan menyodok memek Hinata. Hinata yang merasa memeknya disodok lagi, mengerang nikmat. Kuatnya jepitan memek Hinata pada kontol Konohamaru, membuatnya menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya. Terlihat, Konohamaru dari wajahnya menahan semprotan pejuhnya. Semakin cepat, akhirnya Konohamaru menyemburkan pejuhnya di dalam memek Hinata.

"Ah, keluar!"

Berakhirlah kegiatan ngentot Konohamaru dan Hinata yang disebabkan kesalahan teknis.

Konohamaru yang ketagihan, memanggil 3 Bunshin.

Booft! Booft! Booft!

Terlihat, di depan Hinata, 3 Bunshin Konohamaru yang telanjang bulat dengan kontol yang menegang. 3 Bunshin itu kemudian naik ke atas meja Hokage dan kegiatan ngentot pun berlanjut.

Semantara itu, Naruto terkapar menerima serangan dadakan dari Himawari yang membuatnya pingsan. Tidak tahu, kalau istrinya sedang digangbang oleh Konohamaru di kantor Hokage hingga sore menjelang.

( . Y . )

09.45 PM.

14 hari semenjak penobatan Naruto menjadi Hokage, Bee yang tidak datang, mampir ke rumah Naruto malam-malam untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat, ya, Naruto. Akhirnya cita-citamu tercapai juga. Maaf, aku tidak menghadiri pelantikanmu, kawan," ucap Bee pada Naruto di ruang tamu. Hinata berada di dapur menyiapkan minuman. Boruto dan Himawari sudah tidur duluan.

"Ya, sama-sama, paman Bee, tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Ini, silakan," ucap Hinata yang datang membawa jus jeruk untuk Naruto dan Bee.

"Silakan diminum, paman Bee."

"Uh, Naruto. Aku merasa lengket. Kau keberatan jika kupinjam kamar mandimu?" tanya Bee.

"Ah, ya, silakan, paman Bee," ucap Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

( . Y . )

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Bee melepas dulu semua pakaiannya. Terlihat, kontol hitam panjang hingga lutut yang menggantung di celah selangkangannya. Tanpa tahu, kalau di dalamnya Hinata sedang membasuh badannya.

Clek!

( . Y . )

Clek!

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Hinata menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat Bee masuk dengan tanpa busana sama sekali. Melihatnya, Hinata buru-buru menutupi badannya dengan tangan yang mana itu adalah hal percuma. Lihat saja, tetek indah besarnya yang terekspos jelas. Bee yang melihat itu seketika kontolnya menegak, Hinata yang melihatnya terperangah dan tanpa sadar memeknya menjadi basah. Bee tersenyum kemenangan, melihat Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekat dan memegang kontol keras miliknya.

Bee menutup pintu dengan kaca blur itu dan menguncinya. Seperti terhipnotis, Hinata menyepong kontol keras itu. Bee yang mendapat keberuntungan, tidak menyia-nyiakannnya. Langsung saja, Bee merebahkan dirinya dengan kontol yang mengacung. Melihatnya, Hinata langsung berdiri dan menggeser badannya agar kontol itu tepat di bawah belahan memeknya.

Dari luar kaca pintu yang ngeblur, dapat dilihat, Hinata sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan kontol besar itu masuk ke dalam memeknya.

"Ahhnn ... "

Beruntung bunyi air shower menyamarkan suara mereka.

Blush!

Akhirnya, kontol hitam itu masuk semua ke dalam memeknya, Hinata yang merasakan batang keras itu memenuhi seluruh rongga tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Dirasa sudah merasa cukup menerima kontol lain selain suaminya, Hinata dengan perlahan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Bee yang merasakan kontolnya dijepit oleh istri temannya sesama Jinchuuriki, meremas kedua tetek itu.

"Uhh ... Uhh ... Uhh ... Ahhnn ... "

Hinata menambahkan kecepatan naik-turunnya. Terlihat, memek Hinata menelan semua batang kontol hitam itu. Dikeluarkan lalu, dimasukkan lagi. Bee yang merasa kenikmatan, mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pantat sintal Hinata dan meremasnya selagi Hinata kenikmatan dengan kegiatan ngentotnya bersama pria kulit hitam seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, Bee menghentikan gerakan Hinata. Bee menekukkan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan mulai menggerakan kontolnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Benturnya suara selangkangan mereka, tergantikan dengan suara shower. Bee terus menyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat. Terlihat, biji zakar hitam itu menampar-nampar belahan pantat Hinata. Bee mengganti posisi ngentotnya, kini Bee yang menindih Hinata dan sodokkannya semakin dalam.

Kaki Hinata yang menangkang, dibiarkan saja tanpa penjagaan. Bee menegapkan badannya dan memperlambat sodokkannya. Terlihat, kontol hitam Bee keluar dan masuk dengan sangat perlahan. Bee menaruh kaki kanan Hinata di bahu kirinya dan kaki kiri Hinata dipaksa melebar. Lalu, Bee menambah kecepatan menyodoknya. Bee sangat beringas ngentotin istri temannya. Hinata yang merasa sodokkan Bee meningkat, meremas kedua teteknya sendiri, membuat Bee semakin bergairah menyodok-nyodok memeknya.

Puas dengan posisi itu, Bee mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata. Bee menarik Hinata untuk bangun dan bersender pada pintu kaca yang blur. Dari luar, dapat dengan jelas terlihat, tetek indah Hinata menempel pada kaca. Bee tanpa berlama waktu, kembali memasukkan kontol hitamnya ke dalam memek Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki Hinata. Bee yang kontolnya sudah menyatu dengan memek Hinata, langsung mengerakkan keluar-masuk kontolnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata.

"Ahn ... Ahn ... Ahn ... Bee-sama ... Sodok terus ... Ohhnn ... Entot aku ... "

Mendengarnya, Bee langsung menambah kecepatan menyodoknya. Kontol hitam itu keluar-masuk dengan sangat cepat, biji zakarnya pun menampar-nampar klitoris Hinata. Hinata yang menerima sodokkan itu hanya bisa berpegangan pada leher Bee agar tidak jatuh. Bee menggertakkan giginya seperti menahan sesuatu dan sodokkannya semakin tak terkendali. Dirasa akan menyemprotkan cairan pejuhnya yang sangat banyak, Bee buru-buru mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata. Bee menyuruh Hinata berlutut sambil membuka mulutnya, Bee mengarahkan ujung kontolnya yang agak kemerahan sehabis ngentot menyodok memek Hinata ke wajahnya dan menyemburkan cairan pejuhnya yang mengguyur kepala Hinata.

"Akh ... Akh ... Akh ... " Desah Bee sambil mengurut batang kontolnya agar cairan pejuhnya keluar semua.

Dirasa cairannya sudah keluar semua, Bee menghela nafas panjang. Bee yang melihat Hinata belepotan karena cairan pejuhnya, mengajak Hinata kembali ke shower untuk membersihkan badan. Namun, di sela-sela Bee menyabuni tubuh Hinata, Bee yang kontolnya masih mengeras, memasukkan kembali kontol hitam itu ke dalam memek Hinata dan membiarkannya, merasakan kembali jepitan memek Hinata.

( . Y . )

Clek!

Bee dan Hinata keluar bersamaan dari dalam kamar mandi. Bee yang mengikatkan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya, sedangkan Hinata melilitka handuk di tubuhnya, merasa aneh. Seharusnya, tempo mandi yang sangat lama itu membuat Naruto curiga. Bee yang penasaran menuju ke ruang tamu dan terlihat, Naruto tidur dengan lelapnya di atas sofa panjang.

Bee yang melihat lampu hijau ini, langsung bertindak. Bee menarik Hinata mengajaknya ke anak tangga. Melepas lilitan handuk mereka, Bee yang memiliki ide gila duduk di anak tangga, menarik Hinata dan mengarahkan kontol hitamnya yang menegang menyodok memek Hinata lagi. Tanpa berlama-lama, Bee menaik-turunkan tubuh Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya bisa berpegangan pada pegangan tangga dan tembok. Sepertinya Bee kembali bergairah menyodok-nyodok istri sahabatnya. Lihat saja, Bee mengajaknya ngentot lagi di awal anak tangga. Tepat di depan suaminya yang tertidur di sofa panjang. Bisa dilihat, dari depan, Hinata yang telanjang, duduk mengangkang di atas Bee yang telanjang juga dan memeknya yang disodok dari bawah. Cukup puas dengan posisi itu, Bee memutar tubuh Hinata tanpa melepas penyatuan kontolnya dengan memek Hinata. Hinata yang sudah menghadap penuh ke arah Bee, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Bee yang tidak tahan, bangkit dari rebahnya menggendong Hinata sambil menyodok memeknya. Bee membawanya ke dapur dan merebahkan Hinata di meja makan. Bee semakin mengangkangkan kaki Hinata dan menyodoknya dengan sangat dalam dan cepat. Terlihat, pinggang Bee yang maju-mundur menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Entah kesambet apa, sodokkan Bee tiba-tiba meningkat dan meja dapur berderit karena berpindah. Bee yang tidak tahan, menancapkan dalam-dalam kontolnya dan menyemburkan cairan pejuhnya di dalam memek Hinata. Hinata yang dapat semburan cairan pejuh di dalam memeknya yang sangat banyak, mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat. Terlihat, tubuh Hinata membusung dengan mata yang mendelik ke atas dan lidah terjulur. Bee merasakan siraman banjir cairan Hinata semakin memperdalam sodokkan kontolnya karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, ngentot dengan Hinata, istri Hokage terkuat.

Dan kegiatan ngentot mereka pun berlanjut hingga ke kamar Naruto dengan bermacam-macam gaya yang dilakukan Bee untuk ngentotin istrinya.

( . Y . )

09.32 AM.

Sudah sebulan semenjak pelantikkan Naruto menjadi Nanadaime. Dan semenjak sebulan itu juga tingkah Boruto untuk menarik atensi ayahnya semakin onar. Konohamaru yang menjadi Jounin pembimbing tim 7 sudah lelah terhadapnya. Melapor ke Hokage pun akan percuma saja. Akhirnya, Konohamaru melaporkan hal ini ke Hinata sekaligus melakukan hal 'lain' padanya.

"Kau tahu, tingkah Boruto hari ini sudah sangat parah," ujar Konohamaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, dia hanya ingin perhatian ayahnya saja. Dan sayangnya, aku juga," ucap Hinata murung di akhir kalimat.

"Kau tahu, aku mungkin bisa membantumu dengan itu, Nona Hinata," ujar Konohamaru yang membuat Hinata kebingungan.

( . Y . )

Di kamar Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ohh ... Ahhnn ... Ahn ... "

Hinata yang menungging dan telanjang bulat di atas kasur, sedang disodok kontol panjang Konohamaru yang juga telanjang bulat. Terlihat, kontol panjang Konohamaru menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan cepat. Konohamaru menarik kedua tangan Hinata ke belakang, Konohamaru menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya. Jepitan memek Hinata yang Konohamaru rasakan pada kontolnya, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk terus menyodok-nyodok istri seniornya.

Konohamaru mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata, dan merebahkan dirinya. Menyuruh Hinata untuk menyepong kontolnya. Hinata menyepong kontol panjang itu dengan nafsu yang tinggi. Hinata menambahkan teteknya menjepit kontol panjang Konohamaru dan mengocoknya.

Konohamaru yang merasakannya, tidak tahan, ia menarik Hinata dan memutar tubuhnya. Konohamaru mengarahkan kontolnya kembali menusuk ke dalam memek Hinata. Hinata yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya ke belakang, hanya bisa mendesah ketika Konohamaru menekuk kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan menyodok memeknya dengan beringas.

"Ohhnn ... Ohhnn ... Mhmm ... Ahn ... "

Konohamaru terus menyodok-nyodok memeknya sampai sodokkan terakhir, Konohamaru menghentikan sodokkannya di dalam memek Hinata. Konohamaru kembali memutar tubuh agar Hinata menghadapnya tanpa melepas kontolnya yang menancap di dalam memek Hinata. Tanpa berlama waktu, Konohamaru menggerakan pantat sintal Hinata naik-turun menelan dan mengeluarkan kontol Konohamaru di dalam memek Hinata. Terus seperti itu sampai Konohamaru mengganti posisi mereka. Kini Konohamaru yang menindih Hinata dan sodokkannya semakin cepat dan dalam, membuat kasur menjadi berderit. Semakin cepat dan dirasa kontolnya akan menyemburkan pejuhnya, Konohamaru langsung mencabut kontolnya dan menyirami tubuh Hinata dengan cairan pejuhnya.

"Hahh ... Hahh ... Hahh ... "

"Kurasa sedikit latihan seminggu dua kali, tidak akan membuatmu kesepian di rumah, Nona Hinata," ujar Konohamaru lelah sehabis ngentot dengan istri seniornya.

Hinata yang kelelahan hanya mengangguk, dan berujar, "kumohon, ajari aku."

( . Y . )

Rabu.

09.46 AM.

Ruang dapur.

Doggy style.

Konohamaru yang melepas celananya, sedang menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata yang hanya menggunakan apron masak. Hinata berpegangan pada meja makan dan menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dan didengar Himawari yang sedang menonton TV di ruang ramu. Naruto sudah berangkat dari pagi ke kantor Hokage, dan Boruto diberi misi oleh Konohamaru untuk menangkap kucing Daimyo yang terlepas lagi. Sementara dirinya sedang menunaikan janjinya ngentot dengan istri seniornya.

( . Y . )

Minggu.

10.00 AM.

Hari minggu adalah hari di mana Hinata rajin ke Mansion Hyuuga untuk menengok sang ayah dan adiknya, Hanabi. Tapi, Hinata biasa lakukan pada jam 11 lewat, sedangkan ini baru jam 10, Hinata sudah izin ke Naruto.

"Uhhn ... Uhnn ... Uhnn ... Ohh ... "

Ternyata, setelah berjalan dan ketemuan dengan Konohamaru di jalan. Hinata dientot di balik semak-semak jalanan. Banyak orang-orang yang belalu-lalang tidak sadar, kalau di balik semak-semak itu sedang berlangsung kegiatan ngentot antara Konohamaru dengan Hinata. Lagi, dengan gaya menungging, Konohamaru menyodok-nyodok lubang anal Hinata, sedangkan di bawahnya ada Udon dengan kontol beruratnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Dan di depan, Hinata sedang menyepong Bunshin Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengajak Udon untuk ngentotin istri Hokage. Dan kegiatan ngentot mereka bertiga pun berlangsung selama satu jam lamanya.

( . Y . )


	10. Chapter 10 - Special Chapter

Sakura.

Sakura yang kini bekerja sebagai petugas rumah sakit, sedikit sibuk. Ibu dari satu anak ini terlihat sangat serius membaca dokumen yang ia terima dari Shizune. Mata hazelnya, membaca sususan huruf yang tertulis rapi di sana.

"Tidak ada gejala yang serius, Kak Shizune. Hanya beberapa patah tulang. Tidak ada yang fatal," ujar Sakura memberikan kembali dokumen ke Shizune.

"Syukurlah. Kukira akan membutuhkan tenaga medis yang sedikit serius," lega Shizune.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali," ujar Shizune yang bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baru 10 detik berlalu, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Lee yang masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Lee-san. Lama tidak jumpa. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar Sakura.

"Ah, ya, aku penasaran apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan ini?" ucap Lee sambil mengeluarkan kontol besar kekarnya.

( . Y . )

Ino.

Ino, ibu satu anak ini sedikit kerepotan sehabis pulang dari pasar. Beruntung Ino bertemu Kiba dan Akamaru di jalan, jadi dia sedikit tertolong.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Kau sangat membantu," ujar Ino senang.

"Tidak masalah. Hei, aku ingin mampir, apa Sai ada?"

Mungkin yang dimaksud Ino adalah Kiba ingin mampir dan bertegur sapa dengan suaminya.

"Tidak, dia sedang ada misi," jawab Ino.

"Inojin?" tanya Kiba

"Ia pun sama. Hah ... Ayah dan anak itu."

Menyeringai bejat, Kiba menyerang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku membuat rumahmu sedikit lebih ramai? Tentu dengan Akamaru, " tawar Kiba.

"Boleh, aku sedikit bosan dengan keadaan rumah," ujar Ino riang.

( . Y . )

Tsunade.

Tsunade mendadak ada panggilan ke Iwagakure untuk membahas kerjasama antar desa. Naruto tidak bisa tutun tangan, jadi dia memerintahkan Tsunade untuk manjadi wakil Konoha di sana. Dengan menaiki kereta kencana, Tsunade ditemani Kakashi dan Gai. Dan Kou menjadi supir mereka. Namun, ada yang janggal. Kereta kencana yang ditumpangi Tsunade, Kakashi dan Gai mendadak sedikit berguncang. Kou yang tidak ambil pusing, menghentak kudanya agar jalan lebih cepat.

( . Y . )

Hinata.

Rumah Uzumaki kedatangan tamu dari Kumogakure, mantan Raikage ke-4, Raikage Ay.

Suasana pagi terasa tentram, Naruto yang ingin bersiap-siap ke kantor, meninggalkan Himawari, Hinata dan Ay di ruang meja makan.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat," ucap Naruto menjauh.

"Hati-hati, anata," sahut Hinata yang di balik meja makan kakinya memberikan footjob ke Raikage Ay yang sedari tadi duduk di meja makan sudah mengeluarkan kontol hitam besarnya untuk ngentot lagi dengan Hinata.

"Himawari, kenapa kau tidak keluar dan bermain sementara ibu melakukan hal dewasa bersama paman Ay," tawar Hinata yang langsung disetujui anak perempuannya.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke Sakura.

Di ruang rawat pasien, sedang berlangsung perbuatan ngentot antara Lee dan Sakura.

Di atas kasur pasien, terlihat Lee sedang menyodok-nyodok Sakura dengan penuh semangat dan nafsu. Dalam posisi Sakura yang menungging, istri Sasuke itu kewalahan menandingi sodokkan Lee pada memeknya yang terlampau cepat. Lee merasa kenikmatan karena kontolnya dijepit begitu kuat oleh memek Sakura.

"Ahn ... Lee-san ... Kau begitu cepat ... Uhhnn ... Mhmm ... "

Lee tidak peduli dengan desahan Sakura, yang dia pikirkan, dia sangat menikmati ngentotin Sakura. Bahkan karena sodokkan Lee pada memek Sakura membuat kasur pasien terlepas dari sanggaannya. Lee semakin menambahkan kecepatan menyodoknya. Terlihat, kontol dengan urat-urat yang tercetak, keluar-masuk memek Sakura dengan sangat bebasnya.

Lee semakin sampai pada puncaknya, dia turun dari kasur itu dan mengarahkan kontolnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura yang tahu, langsung menyepong kontol kekar itu dengan penuh nafsu. Lee yang akan menyemburkan pejuhnya, menarik kontolnya dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku keluar!" Lee menyemprotkan cairan pejuhnya ke wajah cantik Sakura, membuat wajahnya sangat basah karena semburan pejuh yang sangat banyak.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke Ino.

Apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar adanya.

Di ruang tamu rumah Yamanaka, Kiba yang duduk di sofa pendek dengan kontolnya yang mengacung sedang disepong Ino yang menungging. Di belakangnya, Akamaru dengan kontol besar merahnya menyodok-nyodok lubang anal Ino dengan cepat. Kiba yang melihat Ino sedang dientot dengan anjing kesayangannya, semakin bergairah untuk melanjutkan 'keramaian' yang ia buat.

Kiba menyuruh Akamaru untuk mencabut kontolnya dari lubang Ino.

Ploph!

Setelahnya, Kiba menarik Ino ke pangkuannya, mengarahkan kontolnya menusuk memek Ino. Akamaru yang masih bernafsu melompat ke atas Ino dan kembali menyodok-nyodok lubang anal Ino.

"Uhh ... Sshh ... Ahhnn ... "

Ino hanya bisa mendesah saat kedua lubangnya disodok Kiba dan Akamaru dengan tempo yang bergantian. Terlihat, sodokkan keduanya makin menyepat. Kiba dan Akamaru berusaha menahan semburan pejuhnya karena masih ingin ngentot dengan istri Shimura Sai ini.

"Ugh ... Ugh ... Ahhnn ... "

Sodokkan mereka berdua semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Dirasa sudah mancapai puncaknya, Kiba dan Akamaru menyemburkan pejuh mereka di masing-masing lubang Ino. Ino yang merasakan lubang anal dan memeknya disiram carian panas pejuh, membuatnya mengalami orgasme. Lihat, mata Ino yang memutih denga lidah terjulur keluar.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke Tsunade.

Apa yang membuat kereta kencana yang mereka bertiga naiki menjadi berguncang? Mari kita lihat.

"Ahh ... Ahh ... Ahh ... Sshh ... "

Ternyata di dalamnya, Tsunade sedang disodok dua lubangnya oleh Gai dan Kakashi. Beruntung Kakashi membuat Kekkai kedap suara. Gai yang menyodok-nyodok memek Tsunade dengan semangat dan nafsu yang membara. Kakashi juga tidak mau kalah, dia menyodok lubang anal Tsunade dengan kecepatan sama seperti Gai. Tsunade yang disodok dua lubangnya, menjadi liar. Lihat saja wajah senangnya, dientot Gai dan Kakashi. Gai yang mendapat payudara jumbo sebelah kanan, menghisapnya kuat. Sedangkan Kakashi meremas sebelahnya.

Dan perjalan mereka menuju Iwagakure menjadi sangat panjang karena adegan ngentot mereka.

( . Y . )

Kembali ke Hinata.

Ini kedua kalinya Hinata dientot Raikage Ay, setelah kejadian pengusiran Naruto dan Boruto di episode 18.

Di atas meja makan, Hinata yang sudah telanjang bulat, memakai pakain latexnya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas kontol hitam Raikage Ay. Terlihat, memek Hinata menelan semua inci kontol hitam itu. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Terus seperti itu, perbuatan ngentot mereka, sedangkan Raikage Ay hanya menikmati kembali jepitan memek Hinata pada kontol besarnya.

"Ahh ... Hahh ... Ahh ... Hahh ... Kau ingin keluar, Raikage-sama? Keluarkan di wajahku."

Ay berusaha mati-matian agar dirinya tidak keluar, namun jepitan memek Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Melihatnya, Ay yang ingin bangun dari rebahnya, Hinata buru-buru melepas penyatuan kontol Raikage Ay dari dalam memeknya. Turun dari meja dan langsung berlutut. Ay yang sudah turun mengarahkan kontol hitamnya ke wajah Hinata yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya. Ay pun langsung menyemburkan pejuhnya ke kepala Hinata, menyiraminya. Banyak yang Hinata telan dari cairan pejuh itu yang keluar dari kontol Raikage Ay setelah kontol itu menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata ngentot dengan Raikage Ay.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang sebulan sekali dan aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang khusus dariku," ucap Hinata yang mengocok kontol besar Raikage Ay.

"Oh, aku akan datang," ujar Raikage Ay dengan senyum bejatnya melanjutkan perbuatan ngentotnya dengan Hinata hingga Naruto pulang nanti. Dan berhubung rumah ini sepi, Raikage Ay memanfaatkan setiap sudut rumah menjadi gaya baru untuk menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata dengan gaya ngentot yang berbeda.

"Ahh ... Ahh ... Ahh ... Entot terus, Raikage-sama ... Ohhnn ... Sodok terus ... Sshh ... Kontolmu sangat nikmat menyodok-nyodok memekku."

Dan kegiatan ngentot mereka masih berlanjut ke bawah meja makan di saat Naruto sedang memakan makan malamnya. Naruto tidak mengetahui dan tidak bisa mendengar kalau istrinya, Hinata sedang ngentot dengan Raikage Ay di bawah meja makan karena Raikage Ay memasang Kekkai kedap suara, membuat Hinata lebih leluasa mendesah selagi memeknya sedang disodok kontol hitam besar Raikage Ay dari bawah.

( . Y . )


	11. Chapter 11

09.43 PM

Malam ini, klan Hyuuga kedatangan tamu terhormat dari pemimpin desa ke-4, Yondaime Hokage. Pertemuan mereka dimaksudkan untuk penyatukan keluarga dari masing-masing pihak dengan tali pernikahan antara Naruto, selaku putra Minato dan Hinata, penerus klan Hyuuga. Bagaimana keadaannya? Simak.

( . Y . )

Ruang tamu sangat ramai, baik orang-orang dari keluarga besar Minato sebagai pelancong maupun Hyuuga selaku tuan rumah.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Hiashi? Kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" tanya Minato.

"Semua keputusan bukan ada padaku, putriku yang memutuskan. Sebagai orang tua, kita ingin anak-anak kita mendapatkan yang terbaik," ucap Hiashi sangat tenang di setiap perkataannya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa senang, akhirnya selama 3 tahun pacaran, mereka menuju jenjang hubungan yang lebih tinggi. Namun, Menma yang juga ikut, tidak merasa senang sama sekali. Dia merasa marah dan kesal entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Hiashi," ucap Minato berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap di sini saja, Minato? Biarkan mereka berdua larut dalam kesenangan," ujar Hiashi menghentikan langkah Minato.

"Kau yakin? Tidak keberatan?" tanya Minato.

"Hanya keluarga inti saja," jawab Hiashi, artinya Minato, beserta istri dan kedua anaknya boleh menggunakan fasilitas klan Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa," ucap Minato tersenyum.

( . Y . )

11.58 PM

Malam semakin larut, kediaman klan Hyuuga menjadi sepi. Semua orang jatuh dalam tidur yang nyenyak, tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk kamar yang digunakan Naruto dan Hinata untuk bermalam. Naruto terlihat sangat lelap dalam mimpinya. Di sampingnya, berbaring Menma terjaga dengan tangan yang disilangkan ke belakang kepalanya. Loh? Ke mana perginya Hinata? Kenapa di samping Naruto tidur, ada Menma?

"Ahhh... Sshhh... Mmmhh... Ohhh..."

Hinata menggoyangkan pinggulnya di atas tubuh Menma. Ya, Hinata sedang melakukan kegiatan ngentot dengan adik Naruto setelah acara pertunangan tadi. Menma menikmati kontolnya dijepit kuat memek Hinata. Kontolnya menancap dalam memek calon istri kakaknya. Terlihat, tubuh telanjang mereka yang menyatu dan tertutup selimut, kontol Menma menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat nikmat, dia menambah kecepatan goyangannya agar kontol Menma semakin dalam menyodok memeknya. Dari jauh, dapat kita lihat, Naruto yang berselimutkan kehangatan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Hinata berselimutkan kenikmatan ngentot. Menma tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia remas kedua tetek Hinata sekaligus. Hinata harus menahan desahannya agar Naruto tidak terganggu tidurnya, karena kontol Menma menyodok-nyodok memeknya kuat dan kedua teteknya diremas.

Sreth!

"Mmnhhh... Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Seth!

Kegiatan mereka terhenti, Naruto tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya ke arah mereka dan mengigau. Menma yang melihatnya, dengan hati-hati menggerakkan pinggangnya naik-turun, kontolnya kembali bergesekan dengan liang memek Hinata. Hinata juga menggerakkan pantatnya maju-mundur agar kontol Menma semakin dalam menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Menma kurang nyaman dengan posisinya, dia mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi missionary. Menma mengangkangkan kaki Hinata, namun sebelum dia memasukan kembali kontolnya ke dalam memek Hinata, Menma mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, memastikan kakaknya itu tidur dengan pulas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda terganggu, Menma langsung menusukkan kontolnya ke dalam memek Hinata.

"Hmmnn... "

Hinata menahan desahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Menma yang tidak tahan, menggerakkan pinggangnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata cepat. Menma semakin mengangkangkan kaki Hinata, melihat kontolnya keluar-masuk memek Hinata bebas. Kontolnya yang besar panjang, bergesekan dengan bibir memek Hinata. Saking nikmatnya Menma, dia sampai mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, puas bisa ngentot dengan calon kakak iparnya. Hinata juga kenikmatan, meremas kedua teteknya sendiri selagi memeknya disodok-sodok kontol Menma di samping Naruto yang tidur.

"Sshh ... Mmmhh ... Sshh ... "

Menma menambah kecepatan menyodoknya membuat tubuh Hinata berguncang. Teteknya memantul ke atas dan ke bawah. Hinata menahan desahannya, meremas selimut menyalurkan rasa nikmat ngentotnya dengan calon adik iparnya. Menma merasa akan menyemburkan pejuhnya, buru-buru dia cabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata, dan berpindah ke tetek Hinata. Hinata melihat kontol besar panjang yang sedikit memerah sehabis menyodok-nyodok memeknya. Hinata mengerti, dia jepit kontol panjang itu di belahan tetek besarnya. Panjangnya kontol Menma sampai menembus belahan tetek Hinata. Menma tidak tahan, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di belahan tetek Hinata agar pejuhnya cepat keluar.

"Ugh! Ugh! Haahh... "

Hangatnya cairan pejuh Menma menyirami wajah cantik Hinata sampai ke rambut. Hinata menelan pejuh yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilat ujung kontol Menma.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh... "

Menma yang puas, berdiri dan memakai lagi celana pendeknya. Seperti tanpa beban, Menma pergi dari ruangan itu sehabis ngentot dengan Hinata dan meninggalkannya yang terkapar mengangkang dengan cairan pejuh memenuhi wajahnya.

( . Y . )


	12. Chapter 12

01.34 PM

Siang seperti biasa di hari selasa yang cerah. Naruto yang berangkat ke kantor, Boruto menjalankan misi bersama timnya, Himawari bermain dengan anak tetangga dan Hinata di rumah. Dia tampak senang, entah apa yang membuat hatinya gembira. Sambil mengaduk adonan, Hinata menggumamkan irama lagu yang lembut.

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke-14. Aku akan membuat kejutan spesial untuknya selepas ia pulang nanti," ucap Hinata.

Oh, jadi,... Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan?! Pantas saja Hinata begitu riang di siang ini. Hinata yang larut dalam kegembiraan tidak menyadari, tepat di belakangnya muncul Zetsu Putih dari bawah lantai. Melihat istri Hokage terhormat ini tidak merasakan hawa keberadaanya, Zetsu membelah dirinya menjadi dua, dan menumbuhkan kontol besar panjang yang langsung mengeras dengan kepala warna hijau.

( . Y . )

"Ya, pukulan yang bagus, Himawari," ucap Udon, ia sedang mencari bola baseball yang dipukul Himawari di taman tadi. Sepertinya, arah bola tadi menuju barat tepat di belakang halaman rumah Nanadaime Hokage yang di pagar.

"Tadi kulihat bolanya terlempar ke sini, tapi di mana, ya?" ujar Udon.

"Aha, ada lubang!" sambungnya, melihat celah bulat di pagar kayu itu. Tanpa lama waktu, Udon melihat ke dalam untuk mencari bola.

"Ketemu!"

Di sana, tepat di bawah jendala dapur yang terbuka.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku harus mengambilnya? Aku sedang malas ambil jalan memutar lewat pintu depan."

"Kenapa tidak aku panjat saja pagar ini dengan cakra? Hah,... Bodohnya aku." Akhirnya, Udon memanjat pagar itu dengan cakra yang mengalir di kedua kakinya. Dengan mudah, Udon seperti berjalan biasa melewati pagar rumah Hokage. Setelah sampai, Udon langsung mengambil bola itu dan bersiap-siap pergi, namun ia mendengar suara desahan Hinata yang sangat erotis. Seketika, kontolnya berereksi. Sudah lama kontolnya tidak merasakan jepitan memek Hinata. Terakhir, ketika Konohamaru mengajaknya ngentotin istri Hokage itu di semak-semak.

Mengintip ke dalam, di atas meja makan yang berantakan, Hinata yang masih mengenakan apron tengah dientot oleh dua Zetsu Putih. Zetsu-1 menyodok memek Hinata dalam posisi menungging dan Zetsu-2 diam menikmati sepongan Hinata pada kontolnya.

Zetsu-1 begitu kenikmatan, kepalanya sampai mendongak ke atas dengan lidah yang terjulur, merasakan kontolnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Lihat saja, kontol panjang itu keluar-masuk memek Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak mau melepaskan kontol Zetsu-2 dari dalam mulutnya. Hinata sangat bernafsu kali ini, terlihat dari lihainya ia menyepong kontol makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Udon yang menyaksikan adegan ngentot Hinata dengan Zetsu Putih tanpa sadar, ia mengocok kontolnya dan membayangkan, kalau ia sedang menyodok lubang memek Hinata.

Kembali ke dalam.

"Hei, gantian," ucap Zetsu-2, ingin menyodok lubang memek Hinata.

Zetsu-1 langsung mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata dan mengubah posisi mereka. Zetsu-2 merebahkan dirinya di atas meja sambil menarik Hinata menghadap ke arahnya. Zetsu-2 juga melepaskan semua pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya Hinata dan kini, Hinata sudah telanjang bulat denga dua teteknya yang besar, bulat dan indah. Zetsu-2 meremas tetek sebelah kanan dan menghisap sebelahnya selagi Hinata mengarahkan kontol Zetsu-2 menyodok memeknya.

"Ahh ... Sshh ... Mmm ... Uhh ... "

Zetsu-2 menggerakan pinggangnya menyodok-nyodok memek Hinata. Pertemuan pantat sintal Hinata dan selangkangan Zetsu-2 dengan kontol yang menusuk-nusuk memek Hinata, menjadi pemandangan panas bagi Udon yang hanya bisa melihat.

Zetsu-1 yang tidak sabaran, menghentikan gerakan menyodok Zetsu-2 ke memek Hinata. Ingin melempar kalimat pertanyaan, namun setelah melihat Zetsu-1 mengocok kontolnya, Zetsu-2 melebarkan lubang anal Hinata. Zetsu-1 langsung menancapkan kontolnya ke lubang anal Hinata dengan menghentak, membuat Hinata menjerit kesakitan dan keenakan di saat yang bersamaan. Tanpa lama waktu, mereka berdua langsung menyodok-nyodok dua lubang Hinata dengan irama yang bergantian. Zetsu-1 keluar, Zetsu-2 masuk, terus seperti itu sampai membuat meja makan berderit dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ketika dua lubang yang akan dinikmati Naruto nanti malam sedang disodok-sodok oleh makhluk jadi-jadian.

Udon meningkatkan kocokkan pada kontolnya, melihat dua Zetsu itu semakin lama, semakin cepat menyodok-nyodok dua lubang Hinata tanda ingin segara memuncratkan pejuh mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!" ujar Zetsu-1, menyodok lubang anal Hinata semakin bringas.

"Aku juga!" Zetsu-2 juga semakin cepat menyodok memek Hinata.

"Ugh! Ugh! Arrgh! Sshh! Ugh!"

Hinata hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya ke atas dengan wajah memerah dan lidah terjulur menerima semprotan pejuh dari dua makhluk jadi-jadian di dua lubangnya yang disodok. Merasa kontol mereka sudah tidak memuntahkan pejuh lagi, mereka mencabut kontol mereka dan turun dari meja makan, melihat Hinata yang kelelahan sehabis dientot oleh mereka berdua.

Seperti yang diketahui, setelah mereka melakukan persetubuhan, tubuh mereka melebur menjadi debu.

Dan Udon? Dia sudah pergi setelah kontolnya memuncratkan pejuh bersamaan waktu dengan dua Zetsu tadi.

( . Y . )

10.46 PM

Hari menjadi malam dan Naruto belum juga pulang dari kantor di hari spesial mereka, hari ulang tahun pernikahan. Setelah kejadian di siang hari, di mana Hinata sedang bergumam ria membuat kue untuk Naruto, Zetsu tiba-tiba datang dan mengikat tangan kedua tangannya, menelanjanginya. Tanpa persiapan apa pun, Zetsu Putih langsung menyodokkan kontolnya ke dalam memeknya dan terjadilah adegan ngentot antara ia dengan makhluk yang tidak jelas apa jenisnya.

Boruto sudah pulang dari sore tadi bebarengan dengan dengan Himawari. Kini, mereka berdua sudah tidur. Tinggal Hinata dan kesendirian yang melandanya di ruang makan.

Tok! Tok!

Merasa senang karena suaminya sudah pulang, Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu, namun yang muncul bukan yang seperti yang ia harapkan. Di depannya berdiri Bee yang menyengir.

( . Y . )

Ruang Hokage

Seperti pepatah mengatakan, semakin besar kekuatan, semakin besar pula tanggung jawab. Naruto baru menyadari arti dari kalimat itu setalh sebulan ia dilantik menggantikan Kakashi sebagai Hokage penerus.

"Naruto, kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, Shikamaru," jawab Naruto, tanpa memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yakin tidak melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

"Tidak, aku tida—," Kalimat Naruto terputus setelah ia ingat apa yang ia janjikan.

"Jika kau tidak bisa datang, telpon saja," ujar Shikamaru, beranjak dari sana bersiap pulang karena kerjaannya sudah selesai. Dan sepertinya, ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya. Atau memang ia orangnya gampang ditebak? Siapa tahu.

Mengambil ponselnya, Naruto langsung menghubungi nomor Hinata. Sabar menanti...

Klek!

"Hinata, maaf. Aku tidak bisa pulang cepat," ucap Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Kenapa Paman Bee yang angkat teleponnya? batin Naruto.

( . Y . )

Kasur NaruHina

"Oh, maaf. Kudengar di rumahmu mau mengadakan pesta jadi aku datang. Dan istrimu,... Shh ... Kau suami yang buruk, Naruto," ucap Bee, dia tidak sengaja mendesah. Di depannya, Hinata sudah telanjang bulat menyepong kontol hitam besarnya.

"Aku tahu, Bee, aku tahu. Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?"

"Dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu, kau sudah menghancurkan moodnya, Naruto. Dia bahkan membuatkanmu cokelat," ujar Bee, menyeringai. Hinata semakin menaik-turunkan kepalanya menyepong kontol Bee, Hinata bahkan menambahkan teteknya untuk menjepit kontol panjang itu.

"Kukira dia tidak suka cokelat."

"Oh, salah besar, Naruto. Istrimu sangat menyukainya. Yeah,... Hisap batang itu, Hinata. Hisap sampai ujung batang dan jangan lupa dua bolanya," ucap Bee ambigu, membuat Naruto di seberang sana mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bee, dua bola apa?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bee, kau masih di sana?!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Bee?!"

"Ahh,... Sshh,... Mmmhh,... Uuhh,... Mmhh,... "

Kini, suara desahan yang terdengar. Naruto yang kalang kabut, langsung pergi meninggalkan kantor lewat jendala dan membiarkan teleponnya tersambung. Sekarang, suara tabrakan kulit yang makin membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumah. Naruto langsung membuka pintu rumah dan langsung menuju kamar tidurnya dan Hinata. Naruto telah mematikan ponselnya, suara desahan Hinata kian terdengar. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat, Hinata, istrinya sedang ditindih dan dientot oleh Bee di atas kasur tempat biasa ia mengistirahatkan tubuh dari aktifitas kesehariannya, namun kini, ia menyaksikan sendiri, Hinata sedang ngentot dengan orang yang ia anggap Pamannya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya, ia melihat, Bee menyemprotkan pejuhnya di dalam memek Hinata. Setelah puas menyodok-nyodok memek istrinya, Bee mencabut kontolnya dari dalam memek Hinata. Terlihat, cairan pejuh keluar dari lubang nikmat Hinata. Bee mengarahkan kontol hitamnya ke mulut Hinata untuk disepong sekalian dibersihkan dari pejuh yang menempel. Hinata langsung saja menyepong kontol itu, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan sebelah tangannya mengocok batang hitam itu sampai pejuh yang masih di dalam kontol Bee keluar. Lihat, pipi Hinata sampai mengempis menghisap ujung kontol hitam Bee. Naruto? Ia kini menyaksikan perbuatan istri tercinta di belakangnya. Tetes air mata jatuh membasahi lantai. Sebuah kado di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Sekarang, menjadi sebuah tragedi yang menyayat hati.

( . Y . )

**THE END.**


End file.
